Besoin de toi
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [UA - Spideypool] - Peter a peur des araignées, c'est indéniable. Et pourtant, il est Spiderman. Wade a peur du jaune, et il semble également faire avec. Qui sait, peut-être que les deux sont la solution de l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Cette fic a été inspirée par la série très bonne "L'Art du Crime" que je vous conseille si vous aimez l'art et les séries policières xD  
**Note 2 : **Je dédicace cette fic à mon Castor parce que c'aussi une récompense pour elle donc un cadeau (même si de base ça devait être un one-shot et que c'est parti en fic à chapitre,...)  
**Note 3 :** Fanfic School Life UA Spideypool. (voilà c'est dit) Oh et y aura un fond de Stony sur la fin  
**Note 4 :** Fait sur le défi "les peurs bizarres" avec la peur du jaune.

Perdre ses parents n'avaient rien d'amusant. Du tout. Ça bouleversait une vie, et ça changeait tous les principes. Peter Parker, brun, petit, yeux bruns, bientôt au lycée, d'ici la rentrée scolaire, pris conscience de ça, devant la tombe de ceux qui lui avaient donné naissance, de ceux qui lui avaient donné tout ce qu'ils avaient. A présent, il était tout seul, et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ne pourraient jamais servir à rien d'autre qu'à soulager sa peine et vider son cœur.

Peter renifla, quand sa tante plaça une main tendre sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers May et eut un léger sourire, essayant de se dire qu'au moins, il avait quelqu'un pour lui quand même. Que même orphelin, il avait encore une famille.

Pourtant il savait que ça serait difficile quand même. Parce que Peter Parker n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. C'était un génie certes, mais il avait quelques petits problèmes.

Comme sa phobie des araignées, ou son étrange capacité à avoir une force surhumaine.

Mais surtout sa phobie des araignées. Qui en était au point terrible qu'il ne pouvait même pas en voir une en photo sans s'évanouir. Et pourtant, c'était bien malheureux, parce que sa force si poussée ne venait pas de n'importe où...

\- Peter ? Tu as fini ton sac ?  
\- Oui ! Tout est bon.  
\- N'oublie pas ton petit déjeuner.  
\- Oui ! Merci...

Peter remplissait son estomac avec le petit déjeuner qui lui faisait face Il vivait seul avec May. Celle-ci ayant perdu son mari peu de temps avant que Peter ne perde ses parents. Ils étaient tous deux "orphelins". Peut-être pour ça que c'était May qui l'avait recueilli.  
Peter termina de manger, et se leva.

\- J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien dans ce nouveau lycée...  
\- Je pense.

Peter eut un sourire. Ce lycée annonçait de belles promesses : il était dédié aux gens comme lui, très intelligents. Ou ceux artistiques. Même s'il était vrai que cette école était aussi connue pour accueillir les personnes handicapées mentales ou physiques. En somme, elle accueillait tout ce qui pouvait être vu comme différent pour une personne classique.

Et même si ça avait un petit côté péjoratif de dire ça, le futur lycéen savait qu'au moins, il n'allait pas se retrouver à suivre des cours trop faciles pour lui qui l'ennuierait plus qu'autre chose.  
Il fonça donc au lycée, ravi de pouvoir y arriver.

La journée passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais il y avait eu tant de choses à faire. Déjà, chaque heure de cours fut une nouvelle surprise, où une nouvelle personne entrait dans la pièce et se présentait comme étant tel professeur de tel matière. Peter eut un petit coup de cœur pour le professeur de physique qui avait quelque chose d'amusant. Il se fit même des amis, du moins, au moins un. En la personne de Ned Leeds. C'était un type plutôt amusant, et surtout, qui avait déjà vu tous les Star Wars et en semblait indéniablement fan au vu de tous les goodies qu'il avait dessus.

En somme, Peter l'avait beaucoup apprécié, ils avaient bien discuté, et ils étaient devenus amis. Alors que Peter racontait ça à May, sa tante était rassurée de savoir que son neveu se débrouillait bien pour s'adapter dans sa nouvelle vie.  
Pendant plus d'un mois, elle avait vu un garçon un peu triste, qui avait du mal à se remettre de la perte des deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux. Un garçon qui n'avait plus trop envie de bouger sinon pour aller aider sa tante à aller faire les courses. Trop altruiste pour refuser.

May ignorait d'ailleurs que Peter avait passé son été de nouvel orphelin, la tête pendu dans le vide, en dessous d'un pont, à déprimer. Mais May ignorait la nouvelle nature de ce neveu qu'elle avait adopté. Et en prime, Peter comptait ne rien lui dire...  
Donc elle se contentait d'être heureuse de le savoir de bonne humeur et en bonne santé.

Les pieds collés au plafond de sa chambre, Peter réfléchissait à cette première journée. Il savait que le lendemain, il irait à la réunion où sa tante l'avait inscrite. Ses réunions étaient spéciales.

Il fallait dire que Peter avait une particularité dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Sa phobie des araignées était beaucoup trop grave pour qu'il puisse faire avec.

Tout avait commencé quand l'une d'entre elle l'avait piqué alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un laboratoire entièrement entouré de ses choses. Une erreur, un accident, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se passer, mais ça avait été trop tard quand on l'avait retrouvé.  
D'accord, après ça, il avait senti comme des nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouvelles capacités. Maintenant, il était capable de faire des choses incroyables, mais ça ne changeait pas les choses. Dès qu'il voyait une araignée, il perdait quand même connaissance, tellement il avait peur et que le choc était trop dur.

C'est pour ça qu'en plus de voir un psy pour l'aider à ça, il avait le droit à des séances dans un centre. Un nouveau groupe de parole qui avait ouvert ses portes. Le principe était simple : parler de ses peurs, et voir comment on pouvait les régler. Et ce, avec d'autres personnes comme lui.

Peter soupira. Descendit du plafond.  
Il avait fini ses devoirs, alors c'était l'heure de dormir.

Le lendemain fut presque similaire au jour de rentrée : tout sembla très bien se passer, et il passa une bonne journée. Aux yeux de tout le monde, il semblait similaire à n'importe quel adolescent sinon pour son côté petit génie. Mais à part ça, il se fondait dans la foule. Même son apparence était banale.

Qui pourrait penser qu'un brun aux yeux bruns pouvait être aussi intelligent, capable de prouesses comme s'accrocher à un plafond et en même temps avoir une peur insidieuse des araignées ? Pas beaucoup de monde.

Il avait encore passé une bonne partie de la journée à parler avec Ned. Décidément, les deux s'étaient rapprochés très vite, mais s'entendaient très bien.  
Peter ne lui avait pourtant parlé d'aucunes des particularités qu'il pouvait avoir. Se contentant de discuter autour de pop culture et de montrer les derniers memes sortis la veille en les analysants.

Mais maintenant, Peter allait devenir Peter-le-peureux, puisqu'il allait en direction de sa réunion qui était censée l'aider. Il espérait, au fond de lui, qu'un jour, il pourrait être guéri de sa phobie des araignées, mais au fond, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit possible.  
Dans tous les cas, il arriva dans une pièce simple, confortable, avec des étagères remplis de livres comme des romans ou des livres de psychologie.

La pièce comportait aussi une vaste table ovale avec au bout de chaque bout une chaise. Au total, on pouvait voir que la pièce pouvait alors accueillir une dizaine de personnes.

Et dix, ce fut le nombre exact de gens qui vinrent à la réunion. Peter se tenait sur sa chaise, et commença à écouter les autres se parler, et se présenter. Il reconnut d'ailleurs un de ses camarades de lycée ce qui le surprit. Il savait qu'Anthony Stark, qui était en troisième année de lycée, était reconnu comme étant le major de sa promo, et surtout, comme le garçon le plus charmeur du lycée, et le plus sympathique.

C'était un petit génie, qui n'avait presque même pas besoin du lycée, tellement tout semblait facile pour lui.  
Rien qu'en deux jours, Peter Parker avait appris tout ça, preuve que Stark était assez connu.

Mais Anthony avait une particularité : il avait peur des voitures. Du moins, quand il était à l'intérieur.  
Alors il avait tout à fait sa place parmi les autres. Même si ça se voyait qu'il n'aimait pas être ici. Qu'il sautillait à moitié sur sa chaise, qu'il jouait avec ses doigts, qu'il soupirait, qu'il ne semblait écouter personne. Même pas l'homme qui animait la réunion, et qui leur demanda à tous de se présenter pour cette première réunion.

Tous se mirent alors à parler. D'abord une certaine Beth qui avait peur des gaufres. C'était ridicule, mais lorsqu'elle en parla, c'était presque triste. Peter la plaignait un peu. Lui, sa peur, était plus commune que les autres, mais ça ne changeait pas qu'elle était dérangeante.  
Il y eut ensuite Stark.

\- ...Je m'appelle Anthony Stark

Il y eut comme un silence, parce que Stark n'était pas un nom inconnu. Parce qu'au-delà du fait qu'il était connu au lycée, Anthony était surtout connu pour être le fils de son père, directeur de Stark Industries, créateur de grandes innovations technologiques ou d'armement. Autant dire que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui au même moment, mais que Peter ne l'observait qu'avec un sourire gentil, comme pour les autres qui s'étaient présentés.

Il n'allait pas le juger par son nom, même s'il devait reconnaître aimer voire admirer la plupart des travaux technologiques de l'entreprise.

\- Et j'ai peur de rentrer dans une voiture, j'ai peur d'une voiture quand elle est trop proche de moi, et je ne pense pas que cette réunion me servira mais je viens quand même.

Il y eut un petit sourire amusé de la part des gens sur la fin, mais un silence. Alors qu'ils allèrent pour passer à quelqu'un d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

\- Je suis en r'tard, désolé. Bonjour bonjour, moi c'est Wade Wilson, j'ai peur de la couleur jaune, ce qui fait que toi, je t'aime pas, et toi, je t'approche même pas, et toi...Toi c'est bon.

Wade Wilson était un drôle d'énergumène. Déjà, il semblait avoir subi un accident catastrophique, puisque son visage était proche de celui de Freddy Krueger, et que même caché par la capuche de son sweat shirt, ça se voyait un peu. Pour le reste, il paraissait plus à l'aise que les autres qui, comme pour Stark, ne désiraient pas être là. Et enfin...Sa peur était plutôt originale. Ainsi, sinon, il semblait d'un adolescent banal. Il avait même un t-shirt à l'effigie d'une référence obscure à la pop culture.

Wade Wilson, alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Peter. Parce que Peter n'avait sur lui rien de jaune, sauf sa peau, mais apparemment ça ne comptait pas si c'était orange clair.

\- Parfait ! Vous disiez quoi alors ?

L'animateur se reprit, toussota, et expliqua à Wade qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à la présentation.

\- OH ! Ouais j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'avais lu la narration juste avant mais je suis un peu distrait, vous savez... Hm. C'est à toi de te présenter c'est ça ?

Wade avait tourné son regard vers Peter, avec un petit sourire. Il le trouvait mignon, avec son air adorable et ses petits yeux. Peter hocha doucement la tête en souriant, et observa le reste de la pièce.

\- Hm...Donc bonjour, moi, je m'appelle Peter Parker, et j'ai peur des araignées... Mais pas juste un peu. En voir une, même en image, me fait m'évanouir.

Au fond, il semblait évident que l'hurluberlu qui avait peur du jaune, avait fortement envie de tester sur Peter ce que ça faisait, ayant déjà son portable en main, et peu importe le regard de l'animateur qui le fusillait l'air de dire "ne fait pas ça". Pourtant, Peter rajouta quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter net :

\- Et je sais que je suis ici pour une peur assez commune quand d'autres sont plus embêtés que moi, mais... J'espère que tous ensemble, on pourra s'entraider, et trouver le moyen de ne plus avoir peur.

Wade, en apparence, et même en voyant son caractère, semblait être le genre de personne qui rejetait facilement la bonté, la générosité, et qui préférait écraser les autres. Mais c'était faux. Totalement faux. Et ce que sortit Peter, avec plus d'altruisme que jamais, lui plut énormément.

Il rangea son portable, et décida de suivre la réunion, correctement.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Après la réunion, Peter était rentré, avait dîné, s'était couché. Il avait tout de même réfléchi à tout ce dont il avait pu discuter avec les gens qui l'entourait. Ça avait été assez intéressant, et il avait même appris certaines choses, quelques techniques, et surtout, quelques histoires. Par exemple, Elias qui avait affreusement peur de la foudre et qui passait ses orages tapis sous son lit. C'était assez malheureux de voir cet enfant de dix ans dévasté par la peur, mais de toute évidence, c'était un fait et ça pouvait arriver.

D'ailleurs, Peter avait remarqué qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'avaient le même âge. Sauf lui et Wade. Ils avaient tous les deux quinze ans.

Wade était un drôle d'énergumène, et sa peur était probablement la plus bizarre du groupe - et pourtant, Beth avait peur des gaufres -. Mais à la façon dont il l'avait décrite, tous avait compris que ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre avec. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder le soleil, sans se sentir horriblement mal. Ou même, les panneaux indicateurs étaient un enfer pour lui, et l'automne, autant dire qu'il passait cette saison en tremblant. Il ne s'évanouissait pas quand il voyait du jaune, mais il avait constamment ce malaise qui l'envahissait et l'empêchait de réagir normalement.  
Il avait expliqué que sa peur lui venait du jour où il s'était enfoncé une barre dans la tête, mais personne ne l'avait cru. Comment aurait-il pu survivre, après tout ? Seul Peter avait eu un doute sur la véracité de ses propos. A propos... Il n'était pas normal lui-même.

Mais il sentait juste que l'histoire de Wade était bien plus complexe que ça.

Dans tous les cas, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, sentait que potentiellement, aller à ces réunions pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement comment, mais il était sûr que ça pourrait le détendre.  
Il se coucha, en faisant attention de ne pas vérifier son plafond. Il savait que May tuait chaque araignée qu'elle voyait, mais il savait aussi qu'on n'était pas à l'abri d'une araignée surprise. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se coller au plafond parfois, mais il restait éloigné des bords.

Peter laissa son regard aller ailleurs. Il valait mieux s'endormir de façon naturelle que de perdre malencontreusement connaissance.

La journée se passa relativement normalement. Peter commençait doucement à prendre réellement ses marques au lycée. A s'y sentir bien. Il parlait beaucoup à Ned et progressait bien en cours. Il n'avoua pas à Ned qu'il avait croisé Stark à une réunion de phobiques. Après tout, il ne voulait toujours pas que son ami soit au courant de ça, et ensuite, il n'était pas sûr qu'Anthony veuille que ça se sache.

Mais il se produisit quelque chose qui changea quand même le déroulement de sa journée. Il croisa Wade au lycée. Wade qui était pourtant reconnaissable, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé. Wade qui mangeait à la cafétéria, seul. Peter n'avait pas encore fait attention aux gens seuls, et de toute évidence, Wade l'était. Il portait toujours sur lui un sweat dont il gardait la capuche pour se cacher au reste du monde. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le monde acceptait de passer du temps avec quand même, vu que personne ne semblait l'approcher. Ça avait un côté assez triste, et alors que Peter tenait son plateau, il fit signe à son ami de se mettre devant Wade.

Celui-ci vit Peter et eut un sourire.

\- Hey.  
\- Salut, Wade, fit Peter.

Oh il savait que reconnaître Wade en plein milieu du lycée signifiait que Ned allait demander d'où ils se connaissaient et que donc il allait devoir trouver une explication. Mais sa gentillesse avait agi avant de prendre en compte le secret.

\- On est donc au même lycée, fit Wade, heureux de le voir.  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda au final Ned qui se posait la question.

Là Peter eut une hésitation, et Wade du le voir faire parce qu'il haussa les épaules, et répondit juste :

\- Oh, plus ou moins, oui.  
\- On s'est déjà croisé en ville, rajouta Wade : moi c'est Wade Wilson, et toi ?  
\- Ned Leeds...

Ned eut un petit sourire. Il sembla s'adapter totalement à l'idée que Peter puisse avoir d'autres amis que lui. Après tout, la réaction contraire aurait été surprenante, vu que Peter faisait bien ce qu'il voulait et que le garder comme seul ami aurait été à la limite du possessif.

\- C'est marrant d'être au même lycée, répéta un peu Wade en observant Peter  
\- Un peu, oui.  
\- C'est cool ! Tu as été cool la dernière fois.

Wade ne précisa pas pourquoi, et sourit à Ned qui paraissait un peu confus. Mais il ne lui donna aucune précision.  
Peter fut un peu gêné, mais dériva la conversation sur ce que Wade faisait au lycée.

\- Oh, je suis juste... Disons que je suis pas dans la bonne catégorie de personne. Celles des handicapés. Même si en vrai je vais très bien, juste que j'ai une tête à faire peur. Les gens ont tendance à me repousser, et je suis là aussi à cause de ce qu'il y a dans ma tête aussi. Mais c'est pas ma faute si je comprends qu'on est juste un texte écrit sur base d'une idée, d'un défi, et d'une demande d'une amie. Mais pour les gens c'est de la folie.

Là, il fut évident que l'atrophié se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il avait totalement perdu les deux amis. Mais il ne fut guère surpris. Savoir qu'on était dans une fanfiction, n'était pas un privilège que tout le monde possédait, bien au contraire. Ce qui expliquait la confusion qu'il venait de créer.  
A son tour, il changea de sujet sur autre chose, en demandant aux deux amis ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Finalement, il ne faisait que leur renvoyer la même question.

\- Je suis là parce que mes notes étaient très élevées par rapport au niveau classique, avoua Peter, en espérant que ça ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il se vantait  
\- Pareil pour moi.  
\- Oh vous êtes donc des petits génies !  
\- ...En quelque sorte, lâcha Peter : mais je suis content d'être là, j'apprends pleins de choses !

Wade eut un petit sourire et trouvait ça quand même cool que les deux amis fussent si intelligent. Lui-même savait que son intelligence n'était pas si haute, au contraire de sa connerie et sa malice.

\- Cool, cool, cool... répondit donc Wade en faisant sans le vouloir - quoique - une référence à une série bien comique en reprenant une expression de son personnage principal.  
\- Oui. Et toi ? Tu aimes bien ce lycée ?  
\- Ca va. Un peu trop de jaune de ci de là, mais je m'adapte.

Peter vit bien que Ned sembla perdu sur le coup, mais il ne lui expliqua pas. Il s'en voulait un peu, d'ailleurs, de ne pas expliquer, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie, et puis, si Wade voulait parler de sa phobie, il pouvait toujours le faire lui-même.  
Le repas se poursuivit finalement sur le sujet du lycée et Wade leur parla même d'endroits secrets connus juste de ceux qui savaient où regarder, allant jusqu'à proposer aux deux de leur en montrer.

Peter était amusé par Wade. Ned aussi d'ailleurs. C'était une drôle de personne, mais il était amusant, et il parlait pas mal.

Alors ça en faisait un apparent bon ami, bien qu'il semblait aussi un brin trop immature. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, tant qu'on pouvait bien parler à lui, et qu'il ne voulait de mal ni à Peter ni à Ned, ils pouvaient bien passer du temps avec lui...  
D'ailleurs, grâce à lui, le repas passa relativement vite.  
Peter se rendit ainsi compte qu'il venait de se faire un nouvel ami.

Il fallait croire que le monde était décidément petit.  
Après avoir mangé, puis être allé en cours, Peter croisa quelqu'un à la sortie des cours. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Anthony Stark. Au fond, Peter n'osa pas aller lui parler. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, le lycéen l'intimidait, parce qu'autant dire que son intelligence avait quelque chose d'incroyablement cool. Même si Peter lui-même n'était pas stupide.  
Peter décida donc de passer devant lui, en se disant en prime qu'Anthony devait être occupé, donc qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de tenter de lui parler.

Mais il fut finalement arrêté par la voix du garçon qui s'adressa à lui

\- Eh, toi ! Tu es pas...

Peter se retourna, pour faire face à la star de l'école, celui qui en plus d'être un génie, avait un charme qui plaisait à la plupart des filles - et des hommes aussi probablement -.

\- Mais si c'est toi ! On s'est vu hier non ?  
\- Oui... Je suis Peter Parker.  
\- Oui voilà.

Anthony s'approcha de lui avec un sourire :

\- On est donc dans le même lycée ?  
\- Oui...Je suis désolé, je le savais, mais... Mais je savais pas si je pouvais vous le dire.  
\- ...Vous ? Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ?  
\- Oh euh...

Il semblait évident que le brun qui était plus grand que Peter, le trouvait amusant. Il lui sourit :

\- Tu rentres comment, toi ? lui demanda-t-il alors  
\- ...A pied.

Peter ne pouvait bien sûr pas avouer à Stark qu'il rentrait en balade de toile en toile avec son costume fait sur mesure, à base de sweat shirt et de couleurs bleu et rouge avec une sorte de motif de toile dessus - mais pas d'araignée, Peter n'avait quand même pas pu aller aussi loin -.

\- On peut rentrer ensemble, si tu veux.  
\- Oh oui ! Avec plaisir !

Après tout, s'il avait l'occasion de faire connaissance avec le grand Anthony Stark il ne pouvait pas dire non. Ainsi, Anthony lui montra le chemin de la sortie du lycée, et Peter le suivit.

\- Tu es dans quelle filière ?  
\- Scientifique  
\- Oh... Intéressant. Nous sommes donc dans la même filière. Et tu es de quel côté scolairement ?

Peter eut un rougissement. Il savait que certains élèves ne tenaient qu'à traîner avec la crème de la crème, donc la partie des petits génies, et pas ceux des "attardés mentaux" . Peter lâcha, avec sa voix qui craquait :

\- Les doués...  
\- Oh ! Donc je suis disons... Ton mentor ? se demanda Stark avec un petit rire  
\- ...Mon mentor ?

Peter se sentit rougir encore. Ça aurait été bien si c'était vrai. Avoir Anthony Stark comme mentor, c'était avoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux, après tout.

\- Pourquoi pas ? lui fit son aîné en matière d'année scolaire  
\- ...C'est à dire que... Je m'attendais pas à ça...  
\- On se voit plus régulièrement que prévu, alors si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander.  
\- Merci, Mr Stark.  
\- Tu peux juste m'appeler Tony, tu sais ?

L'idée de pouvoir appeler quelqu'un comme lui, juste "Tony", avait quelque chose de particulièrement étrange, et Peter n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il secoua lentement la tête, se disant que c'était impossible. Tony s'en aperçu et soupira :

\- Je sais, je suis major de ma promo, j'ai mis en place l'intelligence artificielle relativement développée qu'est Dum-e et je travaille sur une meilleure, ou même mon armure hyper intelligente, et tout, mais je suis pas ton patron, et on a que deux ans de différence. Tony, c'est bien.  
\- ...D'accord Mr...Tony.  
\- Il y a une évolution, petit, fini par déclarer Stark avec un léger rire

De toute évidence, entre eux, il semblait tout de même se créer quelque chose de similaire à un mentor et son élève. Ils continuèrent leur discussion, sur le trajet du retour de chacun, et Peter ne put s'empêcher de le questionner sur ses inventions. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Mais apparemment, Stark répondait avec le plus grand plaisir, probablement heureux de savoir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait.

Ils se séparèrent devant chez Peter. D'ailleurs, Tony eut une petite moue en voyant que son "élève" habitait dans un petit bâtiment, mais après tout, tout le monde n'avait pas sa richesse.  
Quand Peter rentra dans son appartement, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Autant dire qu'il était très heureux de ce qu'il venait de se passer durant toute cette journée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une réunion sur les phobies aurait pu lui apporter tout ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était différent. Il était ce justicier à la face cachée, qui allait sauver les gens. Enfin sauver les gens était un bien grand mot. Peter se contentait d'aider une vieille à trouver son chemin, et à empêcher les voleurs de s'enfuir.  
Mais c'était une activité qu'il pratiquait de temps en temps quand il avait le temps, depuis l'incident.  
Celui où une araignée l'avait piqué.  
Celui qui lui avait autant offert de possibilités, mais qui en plus lui avait donné une phobie qui malheureusement le poursuivait.

Les gens qui l'avaient déjà aperçu et qui l'admiraient lui avait donné un surnom. Mais rien qu'à le prononcer, Peter en avait des frissons. Après tout, Spiderman contenait le mot araignée, et ça avait quelque chose donc d'horriblement dérangeant.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il poursuivait un voleur, dans un quartier qui n'était d'habitude pas dans son champ d'action, il vit soudain la brillance d'une lame apparaître, et le voleur se retrouver soudainement, menacé de mort.

\- Eh ben, on dévalise les mémés ? Lança alors une voix qui sembla familière à Peter mais qu'il n'arriva pas à replacer sur le coup.

La voix appartenait à une sorte de costumé rouge et noir, qui était muni de deux apparents katanas, et d'un sac à dos Hello Kitty. La voix appartenait surtout à cette personne qui menaçait de mort le voleur, et Peter s'approcha rapidement.

\- Eh ?  
\- Oh ! Heeeey ! Spiderman c'est ça ? J'ai vu les vidéos. T'es classe !

Peter se sentit un peu mal à la prononciation de son nom, mais il reprit sa respiration et hocha vaguement la tête

\- Euh ouais...  
\- Deadpool, enchanté, tu me permets de finir ton travail ? J'suis un peu un fan, alors j'te demande.

L'adolescent arachnophobe leva un sourcil et fut surpris de rencontrer un autre super héros - bien qu'il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres - et en prime, que celui-ci fut fan de lui.

\- Euh comment ça finir mon travail ?  
\- Bah punir ce voleur par sa vie.  
\- Quoi ?! Non ! Ne fais pas ça !  
\- Oh... ... Bon d'accord. Mais assure-toi que les poulets s'en occupent bien alors !  
\- Je comptais bien le faire...  
\- Cool, cool, cool !

Décidément, en plus de la voix, ce type lui disait définitivement quelque chose. Peter eut un instant d'hésitation. Il n'osait pas demander.  
Si c'était bien Wade, et qu'il le démasquait, et qu'ensuite Wade comprenne que Peter était Peter...  
Il préféra ne rien dire.

\- Bon... Eh bien, à plus p'tite araignée !

Peter détestait définitivement ce dernier mot, mais hocha la tête, et attrapa le voleur qui était sous le choc, de comprendre qu'il venait d'être à deux doigts de perdre la vie. L'emmenant avec lui, il se dépêcha de le donner aux forces policières, histoire de.  
Mais la rencontre avec Deadpool le perturbait plus que mesure. Et s'il était vraiment Wade ?

Peter réfléchit à la façon d'arranger tout ça, et plus tard, rentra rapidement chez lui pour pouvoir dîner avec sa tante et terminer définitivement ses devoirs.


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine passa. Le week-end arriva, et avec lui, la détente.

Peter était couché sur son lit, à réfléchir à des choses et d'autres. Ses devoirs pour le lundi et même, pour la semaine à venir, étaient déjà terminés. Même dans une section de surdoués, il n'avait pas tant de difficulté à les faire.

Peter réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait croisé Deadpool une autre fois. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il n'avait pas osé lui demander s'il était bien Wade Wilson. Après tout, même au lycée, quand il avait revu Wade, il n'avait pas osé lui en parler. Il avait bien essayé de se dire qu'il pouvait toujours lâcher le mot Deadpool pour tester sa réaction, mais même ça il n'avait pas réussi.

Il s'en voulait un peu. Il devait bien déterminer si Wade était ce fameux type ou pas, non ?

Mais en même temps, s'il était vraiment Deadpool, cela signifiait qu'il était un meurtrier. Après tout, durant les quelques autres rencontres qu'il fit, Peter avait bien compris que Deadpool ne rendait pas les criminels à la police, mais plutôt à la terre où ils étaient nés.

Comprenez par là qu'il les zigouillait purement et simplement.

Pourtant, Peter avait remarqué quelque chose d'autre. Chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas tuer, Deadpool n'avait rien fait. Il avait obéi, et il avait laissé Peter gérer. Cela le fit sourire un peu. Il ne pensait pas que ce super héros meurtrier était quelqu'un de si méchant après tout.

La semaine débuta à nouveau, et tout sembla reprendre le cours habituel qu'il avait. Une sorte de routine s'installait lentement, et la réunion se passa relativement bien, surtout parce que Peter s'entendait avec Wade et Anthony. Peut-être que c'était aussi ça qui permis à Wade de se confier sur le fait que le jaune, le soleil, tout ça, c'était quelque chose qui le poursuivait dans ses cauchemars. Que Tony parla du fait qu'il avait peur des voitures à cause de la mort de ses parents.

L'animateur était content de tout ça, parce qu'au final, ça lui donnait l'impression d'avancer aussi, avec eux.

Et Peter de son côté, ne donna toujours pas la raison qui faisait qu'il avait peur des araignées.  
Mais il se passa quelque chose de "drôle" quand il parla de lui-même.  
Wade se tourna vers lui et lâcha :

\- Et en fait, t'as peur de Spiderman ?

Peter avait senti son cœur battre à tout rompre. Après tout, Spiderman, c'était lui, et il était persuadé que Wade était Deadpool alors...

\- Non... Enfin, je n'aime pas son nom, mais il ne ressemble pas à une araignée alors ça va encore.  
\- C'est intéressant ça, Peter, fit remarquer l'animateur  
\- C'est vrai, fit Elias : mais moi, je peux bien manger des éclairs au chocolat sans que je me fige de peur à cause de leur nom.

Il y eut un rire dans la pièce, parce que l'exemple était amusant. En somme, la conversation tourna sur les dérivés des possibilités phobiques, et ce fut très intéressant pour tout le monde.

\- Hey Spidey !

Et voilà. Ils se retrouvaient encore. Nous étions mercredi, et Peter faisait toujours ce qu'il aimait le plus faire. Sauver les gens, les protéger. Il vit Deadpool arriver. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, l'homme venait toujours le voir. Apparemment, il était vraiment fan.

\- Salut.  
\- Comment ça vaaa ? lui demanda alors l'autre héros  
\- Euh...Bien.  
\- J'ai pensé à toi ! Tu vois, faut que je te raconte un truc, en fait j'ai...

Mais il ne put pas terminer sa phrase.

Soudain, le criminel que Peter surveillait venait de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Il ne fit pas long feu, après tout, Peter et Deadpool étaient là et lui firent sa fête en quelques instants. Seulement, le criminel fut assez en forme pour soudainement s'enfuir de l'emprise que lui imposaient les deux, et rentrer dans une voiture avant de partir vite en appuyant sur l'accélérateur le plus fort possible.

\- On doit le poursuivre !  
\- Oh je sais Spidey !

Peter, lui, pouvait courir indéfiniment, utiliser ses toiles pour se balancer dans tous les endroits où il pouvait s'accrocher dans la ville, mais Deadpool, lui ? Lui il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors l'adolescent eut une idée, et enroula Deadpool dans une toile, pour pouvoir l'emmener avec lui en même temps qu'il se baladait dans la ville, poursuivant la voiture. Après tout, il pouvait : il avait assez de force pour ça.

\- Woooooooh ! Waaah doucement ! Lâchait alors Deadpool sur le chemin.

Tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper des onomatopées, il se laissa balancer jusqu'à un entrepôt dans lequel le criminel s'était caché. Là, Spiderman déposa Deadpool qui put alors se libérer de ses liens, et s'en sortir.

\- Ah on se sent mieux quand on est en liberté !  
\- Désolé, mais tu ne cours pas si vite que ça.  
\- Pas de soucis, c'était marrant aussi. Bon on va l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute ?  
\- Avec plaisir...Même si n'oublies pas tu...  
\- Je ne dois pas tuer, j'ai retenu, Spidey, t'inquiètes.

En un sens, que l'autre lui dise ça, cela rassura le brun, qui se dit que Deadpool avait retenu la leçon. Il eut un sourire et entra dans l'entrepôt par le toit. Là il se faufila dans les escaliers en sachant très bien que l'autre héros le suivait. Ils virent tous les deux le criminel caché derrière un rayon contenant des larges caisses, se cachant, soufflant, se reposant, et parlant à quelqu'un au téléphone, probablement un de ses complices.  
Là, Deadpool et Peter s'observèrent.  
Peter murmura :

\- Tu peux faire diversion, et moi je l'arrête avec une toile  
\- Ca me va Spidey ! Je te fais confiance ! Et puis, la diversion ça me connaît.

Cela faisait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un lui faisait confiance, au fond. Peter en fut assez heureux, et se précipita pour s'accrocher au plafond et se balancer. Là, Deadpool alla faire peur au criminel qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à avoir été suivi.

Mais celui-ci en profita pour s'enfuir en courant, complètement effrayé par l'apparition soudaine.

\- Spidey ! Y s'enfuit !  
\- Poursuis-le ! J'arrive !

Deadpool ne se fit alors pas prier et se précipita vers celui-ci en courant, avant que sa cible, soudain, ne renverse un carton se trouvant dans un des rayons. Là, s'ouvrirent alors des boites de peintures, jaunes.  
Elles se déversèrent sur tout le sol, laissant apparaître ce jaune éclatant et rayonnant, qui donnait un aspect plutôt coloré à l'endroit, et qui rendait le tout, un peu plus cocasse.

Pendant un instant, Peter cru que Deadpool allait s'arrêter.  
Après tout, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il fut Wade, non ? Il ne pouvait que se stopper et avoir peur.

Pourtant, s'il sembla avoir une hésitation, et dès que Spiderman s'approcha rapidement de lui, il continua à courir après le criminel.  
Peter l'observa surpris, avant de le voir se jeter sur l'homme qui tentait de s'échapper.

\- Je le tiens !

Peter eut un sourire et s'approcha rapidement

\- Pas mal !  
\- T'as vu ! Il a cru m'arrêter en me faisant peur, mais il a échoué !  
\- ...Peur ? demanda Peter bien qu'il se doutait de ce que Wade voulait dire par là  
\- Ouais ! J'ai peur du jaune. C'est drôle hein ? Mais là, je sais pas, j'ai pas eu peur ! C'est un peu ça que je voulais te dire...Enfin que j'avais peur du jaune...Bref.  
\- C'est cool !

Au fond de lui, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns était heureux pour lui, réellement. Parce que ça voulait dire peut être que Wade guérissait. Parce que c'était bien Wade, hein ? Il n'y avait plus de doute.

\- Bon, on ramène ce truc à la police ?  
\- Oui !

Peter ramassa le corps du criminel qui hurla comme il pouvait pour rien, et ils commencèrent à partir.

Wade était content. Il adorait Spiderman, et travailler avec lui était une des meilleures choses qu'il pouvait lui arriver. En plus, une autre chose positive, c'était que Spidey n'avait rien de jaune sur lui, donc c'était parfait ! Il pouvait l'approcher sans mal !

Il songeait à ça, alors qu'il rentrait lentement chez lui. La journée n'avait pas été si fatigante, elle avait même été plutôt rayonnante. En plus de Spiderman, il avait pu parler à Peter Parker juste avant. Peter Parker qui était tout aussi cool que Spiderman, et tout aussi sympathique.

Mais plus que tout.  
Wade n'avait pas eu peur du jaune.

D'habitude, il en avait vraiment peur, ne pouvait pas l'approcher ou rester trop près de cette affreuse couleur, et quand on lui faisait un œuf il balançait la poêle brusquement. Alors marcher dans une flaque de peinture jaune, c'était impossible pour lui. Ça lui aurait donné des vertiges, des frissons, tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Pourtant là, ça n'avait pas été le cas et Wade ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Mais au moins, il avait pu prêter main forte à son super héros préféré alors selon lui c'était doublement trop bien.

La tête perdue dans ses pensées, il s'aperçu soudain qu'il passait dans une rue faites de travaux, où, les passages piétons se trouvaient en jaune. Il fut sûr que tout se passerait bien.

Mais alors qu'il traversait, il se sentit de plus en plus mal.  
Comme si soudainement, sa peur du jaune revenait plus forte que jamais. Il avait l'impression soudaine que la couleur envahissait l'entièreté de son regard, et qu'il ne voyait plus que ça. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, et ce fut un klaxon, d'une voiture noire qui le fit se reprendre.

Il devait traverser.

Wade se dépêcha de courir pour atteindre l'autre bout de la rue et souffla. Seulement, il était rempli d'incompréhension. Oh, l'adolescent savait pertinemment que son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas comme d'habitude, preuve en est qu'il pouvait lire les klaxons dans le texte, tout en les entendant, mais quand même.

Quand même.  
Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était une bonne question.

\- Ah, si quelqu'un lis ces mots et qu'il a une idée, je me demande s'il pourrait me dire ce qui m'arrive.

Seulement, il savait que jamais il n'aurait la réponse. Parce que c'était là tout le but de l'histoire : qu'il n'ait plus peur, et que soudain, si. Que sa peur lui revienne.  
Et savoir pourquoi.  
Pas obtenir de réponse de la narration ou des lecteurs. Sinon ça serait trop facile.

Peter lui, ne pouvait même pas raconter à May ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Du moins pas avec tous les détails. Il finit par parler de Wade en parlant de sa peur du jaune et en disant qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait plus eut peur.

\- C'est génial non ? remarqua May  
\- Oui, mais c'est étrange.  
\- Peut-être qu'il est guéri.

Sa tante l'observa, et prit sa main doucement avec un air plein de compassion :

\- Je sais qu'un jour, ça sera pareil pour toi, Peter.  
\- J'espère...

May hocha doucement la tête et ils continuèrent le repas sur un autre sujet.  
Mais dans tous les cas, Peter savait de quoi Wade allait parler à la prochaine réunion...

\- Et je vous jure, je n'ai pas eu peur !

Voilà, la réunion était arrivée, et Wade pouvait se vanter. Peter qui était heureux pour lui, se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément le cas de tout le monde. Après tout, par exemple, Stark faisait un peu la moue, et d'autres aussi. Sûrement qu'il y avait un fond de jalousie dans tout ça, sur le fait qu'il puisse ne plus avoir peur.  
Seulement, Wade n'avait pas fini de parler, et avant que l'animateur ou quiconque puisse le féliciter, il ajouta :

\- Mais juste après, j'ai vu un passage piéton jaune... Et je suis resté paralysé.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Ce genre de silence d'incompréhension de la situation.  
Après tout, tous savaient que s'ils étaient là, c'était parce que leur phobie était grandiose et nécessitait plus qu'une simple thérapie, mais aussi beaucoup de soutien et de conseils. Si tous les regards étaient tournés vers Wade qui racontait son histoire, ils se tournèrent aussi vers l'animateur qui resta silencieux à son tour.

\- Enfin, c'était quand même cool de ne plus avoir peur pendant un instant ! Mais j'aimerais bien que ça soit permanent, fini par conclure Wade, son regard allant aussi vers l'animateur qui comprit que c'était à lui de parler.  
\- Eh bien... Il arrive parfois qu'on puisse vaincre nos peurs. Beth, tu m'as dit que tu avais réussi une fois, non ?  
\- Je me suis quand même évanoui trente secondes plus tard avec la gaufre dans mes mains.  
\- Oui, mais ça montre qu'on peut en faire quelque chose.

L'animateur partit là-dessus, demandant à chaque participant s'il avait déjà pu vaincre ses peurs au moins une fois. Chacun purent raconter une anecdote, mais aucune ne fut aussi glorifiante que celle de Wade. Il fut alors décidé que le sujet était encore à creuser, et que Wade n'aurait qu'à raconter s'il lui arrivait encore que cela survienne.

Le lendemain, Wade et Peter discutaient, avec Ned. Ils parlaient de choses comme d'Harry Potter, du fait que Wade se pensait totalement Poufsouffle, et que Peter ignorait totalement dans quelle maison il pouvait bien se trouver. Serdaigle, peut-être ?

Peter savait que le soir même, il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec Tony Stark, sur un de ses projets pour l'aider, et il savait ainsi que cette journée serait bonne. Après tout, rien n'aurait pu se passer mal...  
Sauf peut-être cet instant où Ned, qui était aussi dingue de science que son ami, vit quelque chose qui attira son regard.

\- Ooooh ! Une tégénaire domestique ! C'est rare qu'elles soient dehors...

Qui disait tégénaire, disait araignée. Peter sentit son sang se figer. Il s'attendait à ce que dès l'instant où son regard se poserait sur l'araignée, il perde connaissance. Cela signifierait alors que Ned comprendrait sa plus grande phobie, et même si ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il se sentit quand même mal.

Pourtant, il vit l'araignée, et s'il ne se sentit pas forcément au mieux et qu'il laissa ses jambes se replier sur lui, comme pour empêcher l'araignée de grimper, il ne perdit pas connaissance.  
Wade s'en rendit compte, et eut un petit sourire avant de lui murmurer doucement :

\- Tu es plus courageux que prévu, non, Peter ? T'es carrément Gryffondor.  
\- ...C'est à dire que... Je ne comprends pas... Mais oui apparemment.

Ned se tourna vers ses amis et leva un sourcil en voyant Peter

\- Ça va ?  
\- Euh oui. Je n'aime pas trop ces bestioles, c'est tout.  
\- Oh ! Je vois !

Alors, à ce moment-là, son ami laissa l'araignée inoffensive tranquille, et retourna vers Wade et Peter. Peter qui ne savait pas comment par quel miracle il n'avait plus si peur que ça, et qui regarda l'araignée s'en aller finalement pour aller voir ailleurs histoire de se trouver une maison.

Peter lui, était encore pantois, quand il rejoint Tony Stark pour l'aider dans ses projets.  
Il lui en parla.  
Stark paru y réfléchir :

\- Tu sais quoi ? On ne va peut-être pas travailler sur ce projet. Et si on réfléchissait aux moyens qui font qu'on peut résister à une phobie. Je travaille déjà là-dessus avec mon psychiatre, mais toi et moi, on est assez intelligents pour aller réfléchir en profondeur.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oh, j'en suis même sûr !

C'est de cette façon que Peter et lui finirent par changer d'avis et se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour y chercher toutes les informations nécessaires, en plus de celles qu'ils pourraient trouver sur Internet.

Autant dire que les deux garçons étaient du genre têtus, et que bientôt, ils eurent tout bonnement et simplement des feuilles entières contenant leurs notes, qu'ils échangeaient et croisaient, pour les insérer dans une base de données.  
En voyant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir, Peter avait presque hâte de pouvoir montrer tout ça non seulement à May, mais aussi à Wade, et surtout, aux gens de la réunion ou à son psy.

Après il était vrai qu'ils avaient de nombreuses hypothèses, et qu'au final, ils ne furent sûr de rien.  
Stark en conclu d'ailleurs une chose :

\- Il faudrait que cela arrive à nouveau. Que l'un d'entre nous n'ait plus peur.  
\- Mais comment ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Tu as revu une araignée depuis ?  
\- Disons que j'évite d'en croiser alors...  
\- Attends là.

Au fond, à y réfléchir, Tony n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, parce qu'il savait que Peter était probablement aussi sensible que lui avec sa phobie, et que son idée risquait de se passer mal, mais il fallait bien essayer. Quelques instants plus tard, il se ramenait avec une mygale dans un bocal.

Quelques instants plus tard, Peter se sentit brusquement mal, avant de s'évanouir sur le sol.  
A son réveil, il entendit son mentor faire :

\- Apparemment ta peur est revenue. Désolé, petit.  
\- Oh...Ce n'est rien. Au moins on aura essayé !

Tony avait hoché la tête.  
Mais la question restait en suspens. Depuis quand des phobiques pouvaient ils avoir autant de facilité à ne plus avoir de peur ?  
Il était sûr d'une chose néanmoins : il trouverait la réponse à cette question. Foi de Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours étaient passés, et Tony et Peter n'avaient pas trouvé de solution claire pour la non-phobie, et aucun phénomène du même genre ne s'était produit. Deadpool et Spiderman continuaient de passer du temps ensemble, et ils étaient de plus en plus un véritable duo que juste deux héros séparés. Même si Wade affirmait ne pas être un héros.

Et de toute évidence, Peter passait aussi du temps avec ses amis, appréciant réellement la compagnie de ceux-ci. Wade était drôle, Tony intelligent, et Ned était les deux. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Sinon de comprendre pourquoi parfois sa phobie s'était arrêtée, une fois.

Ce soir-là, Peter avait invité Wade à dîner, parce qu'il avait déjà présenté Ned à sa tante, et désirait qu'elle puisse prendre conscience que son neveu était quand même relativement sociable et qu'il avait plus d'un seul ami.  
Elle avait passé un bon moment avec Ned, alors elle imaginait que tout se passerait probablement bien avec Wade.

En tout cas, quand Wade arriva, il semblait tout curieux. Il observait autour de lui où vivait Peter Parker. Bien qu'il resta poli, et salua gentiment May en se retenant de faire la moindre remarque.

\- C'est ton appartement alors...  
\- Oui...Il est pas très grand.  
\- Oooh, tu as ce DVD toi aussi ? demanda soudainement Wade parce qu'il observait les étagères du salon  
\- ...Oui. Il est cool comme film hein ?  
\- Carrément !

Finalement, si Wade était parfois bizarre, quelques fois tordu et un peu glauque, il restait un adolescent enthousiaste, cultivé - enfin, juste en matière de pop-culture - et amusant. Peter l'appréciait, et savait de toute façon le faire se stopper quand il allait trop loin. D'ailleurs, pour sa tante, il l'avait prévenu des sujets à éviter, ce à quoi, Wade avait répondu :

\- C'est comme si tu me faisais rencontrer ma belle-famille. Avec les contraintes, et tout.

Autant dire que Peter avait rougis un peu, en se disant que Wade était décidément très plaisantin. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, mais que la narration savait, c'était que Wade ne plaisantait pas du tout en disant ça.  
Après une visite rapide de l'appartement, Wade semblait prendre ses marques sans aucun souci. Il se plaisait ici, et en attendant que le dîner soit prêt, Peter l'avait fait venir dans sa chambre, où on pouvait trouver un certain nombre d'outils technologiques, même s'il n'en avait pas tant que ça, comme il n'avait pas tant la place.

Wade fut quand même impressionné :

\- T'es vraiment un geek, Peter.  
\- On peut dire ça...

Wade avait ri, et interrogé Peter sur certaines des choses qu'il voyait. Comme Peter ne révélait même pas son identité secrète à sa tante, sa tenue de Spiderman était bien cachée dans un placard, aussi Wade ne la trouva pas, et ne découvrit-il absolument pas que les deux personnes qu'il adorait n'en faisait qu'une.

De toute façon, le repas fut bientôt prêt et ils allèrent manger.  
Ils commencèrent à discuter doucement, et bien sûr, May voulait faire connaissance avec Wade

\- Donc, tu vas aussi à ces réunions ? demanda May  
\- Eh oui, affirma Wade  
\- Comme je t'ai dit, Wade a réussi à ne pas avoir peur dernièrement, se permit de faire remarquer Peter  
\- Oui, enfin, c'était parce que j'ai eu de la chance je pense. Ou que j'étais dans le feu de l'action, plaisanta doucement Wade  
\- Dans le feu de l'action...? demanda May, intriguée

Wade, à la demande implicite de Peter, ne donna pas plus de détails, et se contenta de détourner habilement le sujet :

\- Mais je sais que Peter a réussi à faire pareil !  
\- Oui... Oui il m'a raconté. C'est rassurant, confirma May, avec un petit sourire alors que son regard se tournait vers son neveu

La conversation se termina sur quelque chose de positif. Après tout, Wade adora le repas préparé par May. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui avait pu arriver à Wade pour qu'il soit aussi atrophié. A vrai dire, et à y réfléchir, jamais Peter ne lui avait posé la question. Il n'avait pas osé, et puis, il se disait que ça ne le regardait pas forcément, alors qu'il n'était pas obligé de demander.

Donc, au lieu de ça, le repas se déroula de façon plus classique, parlant du lycée, et des réunions. Quand ils eurent fini, Peter proposa à Wade de le raccompagner. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Wade sembla hésiter, mais fini par accepter.

\- Après... Mon appart est pas aussi classe que le tien quoi.  
\- Ca ne me dérange pas. Et puis, ça serait avec plaisir que je rencontrerais ta famille !  
\- Ah ouais. Hm. Pour ça...Comment dire...Enfin tu verras.

Wade semblait douter totalement, mais il finit par emmener Peter, qui le ramenait doucement. Sur le chemin, ils purent parler de la tante de Peter que Wade trouvait relativement cool. Il ne posa pas de questions à Peter sur le fait qu'il puisse être orphelin.  
Et Peter comprit pourquoi quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de l'appartement de son camarade.

\- Hm. Comment dire ? J'ai pas de parents, au fait. C'est...Une voisine qui m'accueille et m'aide. Elle est aveugle, mais hyper chouette.  
\- ...Tu n'as pas de famille ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Mais il faut pas le dire, okay ? Je veux pas que ça se sache.  
\- Mais...  
\- S'il te plait, Peter ?

Peter n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison Wade pouvait bien vivre seul, mais il finit par se dire qu'il pouvait faire avec, et hocha la tête, avant de rentrer dans un capharnaüm interminable. Ou plutôt... Dans l'appartement de Wade.

\- ...Ouais j'ai pas rangé dernièrement, désolé.

Peter haussa les épaules, bien que tout de même déconcerté, et tâcha de regarder où il mettait les pieds. De toute façon il ne comptait pas rester.

\- Tu vis vraiment tout seul ?  
\- Oui...  
\- C'est pas trop dur ? demanda le brun, qui s'inquiétait quand même un peu pour son ami  
\- Ça va...

Il n'était pas sûr que cette réponse suffise, alors Peter fit une légère moue. Mais Wade semblait heureux, propre sur lui, et mangeait correctement, alors ça devait aller. Wade lui fit un sourire

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Peter.  
\- Oh, de rien. Merci d'être venu ce soir.  
\- Bah c'était chouette, ta tante cuisine bien qu'importe son âge.  
\- ...Euh.

Wade ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il savait par l'opération du quatrième mur, que Tante May n'avait jamais le même âge selon l'œuvre, et que de toute évidence, l'auteur de ce texte actuel que les lecteurs lisaient, n'avait même pas précisé l'âge de cette May là.  
Mais elle était jeune. Et forte. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Peter comptait partir quand il s'arrêta brusquement.  
Là, dans le tas de bazar qu'il poussa en marchant, il vit une forme à huit pattes bouger.  
Mais à nouveau, le miracle se produisit : il ne perdit pas connaissance.  
Il resta juste immobile à fixer l'araignée faire sa vie, et Wade s'en rendit compte :

\- Peter...Tu n'as toujours pas peur ?  
\- Non...Enfin je suis pas rassuré, bien sûr, mais...Ça va.  
\- Mais c'est génial !

Alors que Wade venait de s'exclamer ça, Peter repensa aux recherches qu'il avait fait avec Tony, et décida que l'heure était à l'expérimentation scientifique. Il se pencha vers l'araignée avec tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve, et tendit sa main pour la laisser grimper sur lui.

Au fond, son ventre se serrait quand même, mais il essayait de faire avec. Il sentit la bestiole grimper sur sa main

\- Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es... Tu vas...  
\- Ca va... Ca va... Non ca va pas...

Wade s'approcha doucement pour tendre sa main et aller récupérer l'araignée, mais rien qu'en faisant ça, Peter se sentit plus calme. Parce que Wade était vers lui, parce que sa présence... C'était comme si elle le rassurait.  
L'esprit de Peter alla plus rapidement que jamais. Il repassait en revue tout ce qu'il avait pu lire et voir.

\- Wade. Garde l'araignée, et s'il te plaît, je peux tester quelque chose ?

Il savait que sa tante allait finir par s'inquiéter s'il ne revenait pas, mais il devait faire quelque chose, il devait essayer, il devait voir si ça marchait. Le brun savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement, qu'il devait tester. Wade l'observa sans comprendre, reprenant l'araignée sur lui, mais il hocha la tête

\- Euh ok.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire réellement oui, parce que je vais te montrer du jaune  
\- ...Oh. Mais ok quand même.

Peter eut un petit sourire. Il supposa que Wade ne devait pas avoir de feutre jaune, alors il décida de faire avec les moyens du bord. Il tapa rapidement sur son téléphone et en sortit une image entièrement jaune qu'il mit en plein écran.  
Wade le vit faire, et s'attendis à son tour à se sentir horriblement mal. Mais c'était comme si ça allait, comme si ce n'était pas si grave.

\- ... C'est moi où je ressens pas grand-chose.  
\- J'ai compris ! Je sais ce qu'il se passe !

Peter avait l'air tout content de lui, mais se rendit que pour ses explications, il allait devoir expliquer quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu garder secret. Mais si c'était pour Wade, ce n'était pas trop grave. Il le vit, lui et son air confus, et il lui fit un sourire :

\- Avec Mr Stark...Enfin Tony, on a fait des recherches ! On a cherché ce qui pouvait faire que soudain, toi et moi on a plus peur, et on a trouvé tout un tas de choses.  
\- Oui ça je sais, vous en avez parlé que vous le feriez.  
\- Mais je pense savoir ce que c'est. C'est les objets contra-phobiques.  
\- De quoi ?

Wade paraissait totalement largué, et Peter était quant à lui, totalement enthousiaste.

\- En fait, en gros, le jour où on était ensemble à poursuivre le criminel, j'étais là, donc ma présence te rassurait.  
\- ... Comment ça "le jour où on était ensemble"...?  
\- ... ...Wade, je dois t'avouer un truc : je suis Spiderman. Je sais...C'est...Ironique, mais je le suis.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que brusquement, celui qui était aussi Deadpool voie ses yeux s'illuminer.

\- Tu es vraiment Spidey ?! Mais oui ! C'est pour ça que ta voix me disait quelque chose ! Mais c'est super cool ! Mais je t'adore ! Et je t'adore aussi en tant que Peter Parker c'est... Wooooow !  
\- Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, Wade...  
\- Oh non, je comprends. C'est pas grave. C'est super chouette !  
\- ...Si tu le dis. Par contre...Le dis à personne.

Soudainement, Wade attrapa ses mains, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Peter ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fut si heureux. Il pensait que Wade allait lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit. Mais après tout, l'autre adolescent était bien différent de la normalité, alors...Pourquoi pas ?  
Et puis, au moins ça rassurait Peter qui se sentait déjà un peu moins mal. Il se sentit tout de même rougir un peu quand Wade attrapa ses mains.

\- Et du coup... Tu disais, Spidey ?  
\- Hm... Je parlais d'objet contra-phobique.

Peter entrepris alors de lui expliquer comment tout ça fonctionnait, et Wade fut trop heureux. Ils discutèrent, et autant dire que leur discussion fut des plus mouvementée. Après tout, ils venaient de trouver une solution à leur problème.

\- Un objet contra-phobique, ça peut être un objet, mais aussi une personne. Qui permet, quand on l'a proche de soi, d'avoir moins peur, et d'éloigner la phobie.  
\- Et du coup ça fonctionne vraiment ?  
\- Eh bien la preuve, ça semble fonctionner sur nous.  
\- Ça veut dire que...Je suis ton objet contratruc et tu es le mien. C'est super cool comme solution !

Oui, c'était une solution qui sauvait beaucoup de chose. Une solution signifiant quelque chose d'ailleurs.  
Mais ça, Peter n'avait pas encore pensé à creuser... Alors que Wade, lui y pensait définitivement :

\- C'est super romantique aussi.  
\- Quoi ?! Non !  
\- Bah un peu quand même. C'est parce qu'on s'adore que ça marche !  
\- Wade... Ça ne marche pas à cause de ça...  
\- Mouais, je suis sûr que si ! Je t'aime après tout !

Wade était amusé, et Peter ne put rien faire contre ça, bien qu'il rougisse un peu. Mais cela le fit partir. Il ne voulait pas imaginer que ça pouvait être ça. Pourquoi pas ? Il l'ignorait. Il doutait. Tout son esprit était chamboulé, et il préféra partir. Wade s'en rendit compte, mais ne put pas le retenir, bien qu'il fût un peu déçu.  
Mais de toute façon, il semblait évident que les deux allaient avoir besoin l'un de l'autre pour ne plus avoir peur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** J'ai mis dix plombes à le poster je m'en excuse, mais voici le dernier chapitre ! :D

\- Et donc, on a trouvé la solution, Peter et moi ! lâcha Wade, ravi  
\- Enfin je le dois surtout aussi à Mr...Tony.

Ils avaient fini par expliquer le phénomène à la réunion, tout le monde les observait, comprenant de quoi il en retournait. Beth avait de suite lâché "oh c'est mignon !", et Elias avait hoché la tête en approuvant. Même Tony avait eu un petit sourire en coin.

Ça semblait évident pour tout le monde que l'idée d'avoir un objet contra-phobique avait quelque chose de particulièrement romantique. Seul Peter n'était pas sûr, bien qu'il ait rougi.

Il savait qu'ils avaient raison, que c'était terriblement... Puissant et étrange, qu'une personne puisse avoir un effet de calmant. Que ça ne se faisait pas sans rien. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'aimer Wade comme ils le désignaient.  
Dans tous les cas, l'animateur paru savoir de quoi parlait Peter et Wade, et commença à expliquer au reste du groupe ce qu'il était possible, puisqu'il existait aussi des objets contra-phobiques. Elias trouva même un exemple en disant que lorsqu'il avait son chapelet sur lui par temps d'orage, il se sentait plus rassuré.

La réunion sembla réellement utile à tout le monde, même à Tony qui se mit à réfléchir à ce qui pouvait être son objet contra-phobique avant de se mettre brusquement à rougir.  
Wade s'en rendit compte et lâcha :

\- Oh, je crois que Stark viens de penser à un certain lycéen sportif...  
\- Pas du tout ! avait répliqué Tony en essayant de se rattraper.

Mais c'était visible sur sa tête que c'était réellement ça. Peter eut un petit temps de réflexion avant de comprendre ce que sous entendait Wade.

\- Ton objet contra-phobique ça serait Rogers ?  
\- Pas du tout, j'ai dit !  
\- Qui est Rogers ? Demandèrent les autres

Forcément, ils ne savaient pas qu'au lycée, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule star du lycée. Tony Stark en était une, certes, mais Steven Rogers également. Ils étaient d'ailleurs connus pour se crêper souvent le chignon à propos de tout et de rien.  
Tony ne voulant pas répondre, l'animateur se permit tout de même de préciser :

\- Une personne contra-phobique n'est pas forcément la personne que vous aimez. Mais ça peut aider, disons ? Après tout, c'est par sa présence, qu'on se calme. Et souvent la personne qu'on aime nous rassure.

Peu de personnes écoutaient à ce moment-là, trop concentré à l'idée de savoir qui pouvait être Rogers. Ce fut d'ailleurs Wade qui en parla, en le décrivant sous des termes hyperboliques:

\- C'est l'un des types les plus beaux du lycée, imaginez un grand blond aux yeux bleus musclés, qui en prime réussit souvent ce qu'il entreprend, et qui est hyper doué en sport et hyper cool.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en imaginant en même temps et continuèrent de taquiner Tony avec ça.  
Sauf Peter.  
Déjà parce qu'il trouvait ça bien que Stark puisse avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour le calmer, et ensuite parce que malgré ce qu'avait dit l'animateur, il était envahi par des doutes à propos de Wade.

Couché sur son lit, il laissait son cœur battre doucement. Là, il repensait à tout ce qui avait pu se passer.  
Au fond, il appréciait Wade. Et puis, en tant que Deadpool, celui-ci avait fait des efforts, et il avait semblé enfin arrêté d'essayer de tuer les gens. Et Wade était drôle. Bavard. Mais intéressant. Sympathique. Et même s'il n'avait pas le physique le plus attirant de la Terre, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

Oui, qu'est-ce que ça changeait.  
Ça ne changeait rien du tout à ce qui était en train d'arriver à Peter.

Peter qui repensa à Ned. Ned qui était sympa aussi, bavard un peu, mais qui ne lui faisait pas la même chose que pour Wade.  
Wade qui considérait May comme sa belle-famille.  
Il soupira.  
Allant poser l'oreiller sur sa tête, il souffla lentement.

Et si ? Pourquoi pas après tout ?

Peter se sentit rougir.  
Et s'il était vraiment amoureux de Wade, alors quoi ?  
Alors pleins de choses.  
Et à commencer par le fait qu'il allait devoir se déclarer.

Et puis ce n'était pas si mal, après tout, Wade était son objet contra-phobique, non ? Cela pouvait toujours servir, d'être proche de lui, à y réfléchir.  
Mais quand même...

Il en parla à Stark. Il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure personne à qui en parler, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Ils travaillaient sur l'intelligence artificielle que Tony était en train de concevoir, quand Peter lâcha :

\- Comment on sait si on est amoureux réellement ?

Tony eut comme un arrêt, sembla rougir un peu, puis se repris en secouant la tête. Pendant un instant, Peter se demanda à qui il avait songé. Si c'était à cette dite personne était blonde aux yeux bleus. Il ne lui demanda pas, même si la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Tony sembla se reprendre quand même et fit :

\- Je ne sais pas trop.  
\- Ca ne t'ait jamais arrivé ?  
\- ...Pas vraiment.  
\- Donc tu ne sais vraiment pas ?  
\- Tu me demandes ça parce que tu doutes pour Wilson ? lui fit finalement et brusquement Tony sans attendre

Peter se sentir rougir soudainement et hésita à répondre, mais tout était lisible sur son visage, et au fond, son mentor le trouva mignon.

\- Décris-moi ce que tu ressens. Je suis pas un expert, mais on peut voir ça ensemble.  
\- Je...Eh bien...Je pense pas mal à Wade... Et... Et je me suis attaché à lui.  
\- Et c'est tout ? Je veux dire, n'oublie pas que d'un point de vue psychologique, il ne suffit pas d'être amoureux de l'objet contra-phobique pour que ça marche. Ça peut même marcher sans.  
\- Je sais ! Mais... Quand je pense à lui je...  
\- Rougis ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Tu as ce que les gens décrivent ?  
\- ...Ce que les gens décrivent ?  
\- Les papillons dans le coeur. Ce genre de chose bizarre et peu rationnelle.

Peter eut un petit sourire. c'est vrai que Tony et lui agissaient tous les deux avec une logique scientifique, ce qu'il faisait que parfois, leurs réactions pensait à ce qui était rationnel ou non. Mais s'il devait répondre à la question, il n'était pas sûr.

Avait-il des papillons dans le ventre ?

Peut-être un peu. Mais était-ce si grave que ça ? Était-ce réellement une marque de l'amour ? Il n'était vraiment sûr de rien.

\- Sinon j'ai une idée, fit soudain Tony en voyant que son "élève" était confus et en pleine réflexion  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Tu essaies de l'embrasser, et tu vois ce que ça donne.  
\- Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas faire ça...  
\- Pourquoi pas ?

L'idée semblait totalement saugrenue. Et même si Wade semblait l'aimer énormément, et être totalement étrange donc que l'idée du baiser ne le dérangerait probablement pas, Peter ne pouvait pas faire ça.

\- Mais et si finalement je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ?  
\- Alors tu t'excuseras.  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu sais comme moi, qu'en science, ce qui est encore plus efficace que la théorie, c'est la pratique, pour prouver quelque chose.

Dans un sens, Tony n'avait pas tort, mais Peter n'était sincèrement pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça.  
\- Comme tu voudras.

Peter soupira, et préféra revenir sur le projet, et ne plus penser à ça.

Au final, il fallait quand même faire quelque chose de tout ce qu'il se passait dans son cœur, son corps et son esprit. C'est pour ça qu'il fit face à Wade, après les cours. Wade à qui il avait proposé de le raccompagner, maintenant qu'il savait où est ce qu'il vivait.  
Wade qui souriait joyeusement et heureux, malgré la capuche toujours présente sur sa tête.

Peter se tourna vers lui, alors qu'ils marchaient, et il s'arrêta. L'atrophié fut surpris de cet arrêt brusque, mais s'arrêta à son tour et observa Peter

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Pete ?  
\- Je...Voudrais essayer quelque chose.  
\- Eh ben vas-y !

Après tout, la dernière fois que l'adolescent avait essayé quelque chose, ça s'était relativement bien terminé, et ce même si ça consistait à montrer à Wade quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas trop. Peter souffla un bon coup, et s'avança vers son camarade.  
Puis, il alla l'embrasser.

Pour voir sa propre réaction. Et autant dire que l'effet fut immédiat. Il sentit son cœur jouer au manège. Sûrement trop heureux d'obtenir quelque chose d'aussi bon. Et même si les lèvres de Wade n'étaient pas les plus douces de la Terre, elles avaient quelque chose de bien pour lui.  
Peter espéra quand même que se faire embrasser comme ça, sans consentement, n'énerverait pas Wade, mais il ne s'était pas vu lui demander.

Quand il se fit embrasser, Wade eut un doute.  
Peter Parker alias Spiderman l'embrassait-il bel et bien ? Mais oui, c'était le cas. Et il le faisait avec une douceur, et une sorte de maladresse qui était beaucoup trop mignonne.

Il l'attrapa par les bras et prolongea lentement, se tenant à lui. Après tout, Wade l'aimait, définitivement.  
Quand ils eurent fini de s'embrasser, Peter lâcha, tout doucement, en rougissant presque un peu :

\- Wade...Je crois que je t'aime.

C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'on pouvait lui faire, même si c'était la plus simple, et Wade n'en fut que trop heureux. Il attrapa Peter et lui embrassa la joue :

\- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! C'est trop bien !

Peter eut un petit rire, alors qu'il rougissait doucement.  
Finalement cette histoire d'objet contra-phobique avait du bon. Cela avait permis à quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié de naître.

Wade tenait la main de Peter, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc, dehors, dans la cour de récré. La nouvelle avait fusé comme de la poudre à canon, puisque Peter Parker et Wade Wilson étaient deux élèves relativement connus du lycée, chacun pour une raison différente.

Ned avait été heureux pour eux, même s'il ne s'y attendait pas trop. D'ailleurs, il en vint à demander des explications.

\- Eh bien... C'est un peu compliqué, avait commencé Peter.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler des phobies, mais il avait compris, ces derniers jours, que Ned et lui, c'était une amitié relativement forte, et qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui parler de tout ça. Alors il souffla un peu, et tourna son regard vers son nouveau petit ami

\- Je peux lui raconter ?  
\- Mais carrément ! Fais-toi plais', Pete !

Ned aimait les voir aussi complice, mais il était surtout curieux de voir comment ça avait pu se dérouler

\- Eh bien, tout a commencé quand je me suis fait piquer par une araignée, et que ça a développé une phobie chez moi, commença alors Peter

Il lui devait bien ça : l'histoire au complet.

Peter osa même lui parler de Spiderman, même s'il espérait que ça ne lui apporterait pas de problèmes. Il vit son ami être ravi d'être proche d'un super héros, et poursuivis l'histoire.

Au final, toute cette histoire était démente, et un peu drôle aussi.  
Mais qu'on ait peur des araignées, des voitures, des gaufres, de l'orage, ou même simplement de la couleur jaune, ça montrait qu'il y avait toujours un moyen de s'en sortir, et peut-être, même, de trouver le moyen d'aller mieux grâce à la personne qu'on aime...

Fin


	6. Chapitre Bonus

**Note :** Ce chapitre bonus m'a été inspiré par Chat Sous la Lune, que je remercie =) Il tournera autour de Tony, et sera juste…Unique :p Malgré sa longueur. Voilà voilà.

**Note 2 :** A savoir qu'il a été écrit il ya longtemps mais que je ne l'ai jamais publié (enfin « longtemps »… Il y a trois ou quatre mois ?)

Steven Rogers. Le capitaine de l'équipe de football avançait dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il eut comme une impression.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, il se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait Anthony Stark. Le fixant, il s'approcha de celui-ci, qui était caché derrière un mur, l'observant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Stark ?  
\- Moi ? Oh, rien.

Bien sûr, Tony savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Le capitaine avait raison d'être intrigué en un sens. Mais Tony n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.  
Parce qu'au fond, c'était une longue, une très longue histoire.

Tout avait commencé, quand les gens l'avaient charrié à la réunion, sur son éventuel objet contraphobique. Autant avouer que Tony en avait assez d'avoir peur des voitures, et qu'il s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour régler ça.  
Il avait tenté plusieurs choses, en s'aidant des proches qu'il pouvait avoir. Peter lui avait proposé des objets qui pourraient l'aider, des objets auquel tenait énormément Tony. Mais aucuns n'avaient semblé fonctionner, et Tony s'était sentit vraiment mal en prenant juste le taxi.

La rumeur courrait alors, qu'on avait vu Anthony Stark, prendre un taxi, en descendre brusquement cent mètres plus loin, pour se mettre à courir loin de cette « machine de l'enfer », comme il l'avait appelé.  
A présent, maintenir le secret sur sa phobie lui semblait compromis. Et il n'avait pas aimé ça du tout. Après tout, Anthony Stark aimait que l'on pense parfait, puisqu'il était bien loin de l'être.

Poursuivi par ses angoisses, ses doutes, tout ce qu'il cherchait à cacher au reste du monde. Cachant tout cela sous une certaine couche de plaisanterie, de piques bien envoyés, de sarcasme en tout genre. Sa cible préférée étant le capitaine blond de l'équipe.  
Jusqu'à ce que Steven Rogers, un jour, lui fasse face et lui dise :

\- Tu peux arrêter d'agir comme ça, tu sais, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour toi, mais tu n'es pas obligé de passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Là, il avait presque eut envie de le fuir, mais finalement, cela n'a avait produit qu'une seule chose : Tony s'était un peu plus rapproché du capitaine.  
Clairement, les rumeurs allaient bon train à leur propos, comme leur popularité était bien haute pour tous les deux.

Dans tous les cas, Tony avait donc voulu qu'on pense qu'il était parfait, et cela commençait un peu à échouer. A son grand désarroi. Et au plus grand plaisir de Justin Hammer, réputé pour être aussi riche que Tony, mais bien moins doué. Le plus grand rêve de Justin, était de faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus populaire, le plus riche, le plus aimé.  
Chose que Tony lui volait actuellement.

Mais d'apprendre que Stark avait un point faible lui avait fait plaisir.

De fait, Anthony savait donc qu'il devait vite se débarrasser de cette phobie idiote, pour que personne ne l'embête, et qu'il reste parfait aux yeux de tous.  
Et vu que les objets ne marchaient pas, il continua ses recherches scientifiques.

Seulement, et même avec l'aide de Peter Parker, ses recherches ne menaient à rien, sinon à la conclusion qu'offrit Wade, un jour, en rentrant dans leur laboratoire.  
Wade Wilson, donc, qui débarqua pour venir chercher son petit ami Peter, qui demanda ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.  
Il eut son explication, et conclu donc :

\- Et tu as vraiment pas testé Rogers ?  
\- Non !

Les deux amoureux étaient partis, laissant seul Tony, et ses réflexions. Il en avait parlé, avec l'animateur du groupe de parole. Ils avaient réfléchi ensemble. Stark avait même partagé ses pensées avec le jeune Elias, ou même Beth. Mais rien ne semblait avoir marché.

Sauf tenter avec Steven Rogers. C'était idiot de penser qu'il était spécifiquement la solution. Mais Tony n'y aurait pas pensé, s'il ne s'était pas passé un certain évènement. Ce moment, où, pour aller à une cérémonie, les deux s'étaient retrouvés dans un même taxi.  
La cérémonie consistait à récompenser les meilleurs éléments du lycée, et si Steve était le meilleur en sport, Tony, lui, était bien sûr le meilleur côté technologie. Il se rappelait qu'il y avait eu aussi Bruce Banner, un de ses camarades préférés. Et surtout un ami. Mais celui-ci s'était retrouvé dans un autre taxi.  
Tony et Steve avaient donc été dans le même taxi. Et Tony n'avait pas ressenti tant de mal à se retrouver dans une voiture. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été à l'aise, mais ça n'avait pas été si pire, et Tony s'en était retrouvé plutôt heureux. Et ce, malgré la présence de Rogers, qu'il insupportait au plus haut point.

C'était pour ça que Tony avait fini par le suivre. Parce que cet évènement l'avait marqué, bien qu'il se fut passé avant qu'il n'arrive au groupe de paroles.

Seulement, il n'avait aucune envie que Steven Rogers soit son objet contraphobique, mais il devait bien faire avec.  
Alors le brun s'était trouvé une bonne idée : s'il trouvait qu'est ce qui faisait d'un objet contraphobique, ce qu'il était, il pourrait peut-être le reproduire, et ne pas avoir besoin de Rogers.

C'était de cette façon, qu'il avait commencé à suivre le blond, réellement. Un peu partout où il allait, juste pour voir ce qu'il faisait, ses actions, ses paroles. Il parvint même à lui voler un cheveu. Fier, il le ramena rapidement chez lui, mais les analyses ne donnèrent rien de concret. Du moins, rien qui ne pu l'aider. Le génie des Stark, fut déçu.

Et puis, bien évidemment, il avait fallu que Steven se pose des questions sur l'étrange comportement qu'avait Tony avec lui.  
Il lui avait fait face, et lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait.

\- Stark, je sais que tu manigances quelque chose.

Lors de leur rentrée au lycée, leur toute première, les deux avaient immédiatement été en conflit, et Tony avait même fait quelques petites crasses au capitaine.  
Alors forcément, Rogers se méfiait, même si cela faisait bien deux ans que Tony n'avait rien fait.

\- Moi ? Pas du tout !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu me suis partout ?  
\- Pour rien !

Tony pu admirer un magnifique roulage d'yeux de la part du blond qui semblait exaspéré par son comportement. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, après tout.  
C'était ridicule, sa situation.

Mais quand Rogers reprit son chemin, agacé, Tony le suivit sans mal, continuant de voir ce qu'il faisait.  
Steven sembla se diriger vers un couloir inoccupé, rentrer dans les toilettes et….  
Et Tony se retrouva plaqué contre un mur.

\- Stark, je déteste ce que tu trafiques, alors parles.  
\- Rien du tout !  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de subir tes âneries à nouveau, alors arrête ça, si tu ne veux pas parler !  
\- Je ne peux pas ! balbutia Tony qui ne voulait pas sa dernière et unique solution.  
\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Tony grimaçait lentement, il n'avait aucune envie de lui dire.  
Devant ce silence, Steve le fixa avec un brin de colère, jusqu'à ce que Stark finisse par lâcher un :

\- J'vais arrêter d'te suivre.  
\- Bien. Merci.

Et que le blond ne s'en aille. Le brun était à présent seul, sans aucune solution. S'il se remettait à suivre Steve, celui-ci allait forcément le remarquer.  
Désespéré, il subit son reste de journée, plus qu'il n'en fut heureux. Encore plus quand ce crétin de Justin Hammer l'invita chez lui. Il semblait que Hammer faisait une soirée.  
Il l'avait abordé pour lui en causer, s'exclamant alors :

\- Comme on est amis, je pourrais t'emmener chez moi, vu que tu sembles toujours préférer marcher…  
\- Non merci, avait alors rapidement répondu Tony.  
\- Tout le monde sera là. Si le grand Anthony Stark n'est pas là… Ca va faire tâche.

Hammer savait toucher où il le fallait : sur sa réputation. Tony savait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste faire semblant de rien, et au vu de son regard, cela se sentait que ça l'agaçait.  
Alors, pour se défiler il fit juste :

\- J'irais à pied ou même à vélo, c'est pas si loin.  
\- Pas si loin ? Mais la fête se déroule dans la maison spéciale de mes parents… Vingt kilomètres, c'est beaucoup non ? Vraiment, Tony… Je peux t'amener.

A ce moment, Tony sut. Hammer était un idiot fini, mais il était rusé. Il semblait avoir très bien compris de quoi il en retournait. Soit il savait, soit il se doutait, que Tony avait peur des voitures. Sinon, il ne réagirait pas comme ça. Avec ce petit sourire mesquin.

\- …Non vraiment, ça ira.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de monter en voiture ?

Il savait. Il savait parfaitement. Le secret de Tony était à découvert, et il le sentait bien. Il prit sur lui, se contenta de sourire et secoua la tête. Tant pis, tant pis.

\- Pas du tout. Mais très bien, je viens avec toi.  
\- Parfait ! Tu verras, je conduis bien.

A sa façon de le dire, Tony sentait qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, et c'était réellement désagréable. Au pire des cas, il subirait cette plaie de vingt kilomètres, puis se saoûlerait un bon coup, et le tout serait fini.  
Le retour serait d'ailleurs bien plus agréable, vu qu'il serait totalement désinhibé.

Le soir arriva, Hammer avait son petit sourire en coin, et Tony n'était pas bien du tout. Mais il était rentré dans la voiture, au moins content que celle-ci soit relativement spacieuse.  
Il tapota les sièges, serra sa ceinture, la serra doublement dans sa tête, et laissa Justin démarrer.  
Mais celui-ci se mit à faire n'importe quoi, à rouler sans tenir les mains sur le volant, à accélérer puis freiner brusquement. Ce fut court, simple, et ils étaient à peine sorti du lycée, mais… Mais c'était terrifiant.  
Tony se sentit pâlir, et vit que Justin tournait sa tête vers lui, et qu'un de ses camarades, qui les accompagnait, tenait son téléphone de telle façon qu'il pouvait filmer Tony.

\- Pas trop peur, Stark ?  
\- Je n'ai pas peur, Hammer, siffla Tony, qui se sentait pourtant trembler.

Mais alors que Hammer faisait n'importe quoi, il s'arrêta brusquement, parce que la silhouette d'un certain blond, apparu devant leurs yeux.  
Semblant rouler des yeux, Justin ouvrit pourtant la fenêtre parce que Rogers semblait vouloir communiquer avec lui.

\- Hey Hammer ! C'est la fête chez toi, ce soir, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, et alors ?  
\- …Je n'ai pas de voiture.  
\- Tant pis pour toi, tu as qu'à marcher.

Steven aurait pu. Il en avait l'endurance, et la détermination probablement. Mais il eut un sourire, et fit :

\- Mais ça serait dommage qu'une des sommités du lycée arrive en retard, à une soirée si importante, et que ça soit toi, qui aies refusé de l'accompagner, non ?

Justin s'arrêta de parler, le fixa, figé. Tony se demanda un instant si Rogers avait entendu leur conversation précédente. Il aurait pu, Hammer était venu l'inviter pour sa fête en plein milieu d'un couloir, histoire que tout le monde entende bien.

\- …Mouais…Grimpe, céda finalement Hammer

Il restait une place, devant. Tony comprit alors que si cette place était libre, c'était pour qu'il puisse être filmé correctement, et que l'ami de Justin ait bien Tony dans son champ de vision. Pas parce que Hammer se prenait pour un taxi. Il était un idiot fini. Steve prit place à cet endroit où il n'y avait personne.  
Et Justin redémarra, recommençant quand même son maudit plan, conduisant n'importe comment.

Mais premièrement, Tony se sentit un peu mal, mais largement moins qu'avant. La présence de la voiture qui faisait n'importe quoi, le dérangeait moins, même s'il s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait parce que Hammer était fou.  
Mais deuxièmement, l'ami de Hammer faisait de même, s'accrochant, avec du mal pour le filmer.  
Et troisièmement. Ce fut Rogers qui arrêta soudain Justin :

\- Assez. Tu as assez joué, tu vois bien qu'il n'a peur que de ta folie. Tu vas nous tuer, alors conduis bien, sinon je préviens la police.

Il y eut un long silence, et soudain Hammer parut grogner, et redémarra.  
Cette fois il sembla conduire plus calmement. Tony paru percevoir un sourire chez Steve, un sourire qui lui était adressé.  
Il détourna le regard, et voulu l'insulter, mais il se contenta de rester silencieux, et au fond, de le remercier quand même mentalement.  
Sans lui, probablement qu'il aurait continué à devoir supporter ce jeu morbide, de jouer avec la phobie des gens.

Plus tard, la vidéo ne fut pas filmé, et une rumeur tourna comme quoi Steven Rogers avait jeté un téléphone portable dans un trou des toilettes lors d'une soirée de Justin Hammer.  
Lors de la réunion des phobiques, Tony se retrouva à expliquer l'évènement bon gré mal gré. En vérité, il aurait préféré le cacher, mais ce fut Wade qui lâcha :

\- Au fait Stark ! J't'ai vu monter en voiture avec Hammer, pas trop difficile vu ta phobie et son pois chiche de cerveau ?

Peter observa Wade avec un air du genre « Wade, s'il te plaît, soit un minimum poli », mais c'était trop tard et Stark dû tout expliquer.  
Alors il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, il parla de ce que Rogers avait fait, et forcément, il arriva que même l'animateur en tire une conclusion :

\- Peut-être qu'il est bel et bien ton objet contraphobique.  
\- Ouais, mais je vais pas me mettre à sortir avec !  
\- Tu en meurs peut-être d'envie, lâcha alors Wade avec humour

Après ça, la réunion fut un certain désordre. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, après tout. Du genre « mais tu es sûr que tu ne ressens rien pour lui » à « oui ça n'a aucun rapport ».  
Stark était bien content que ça n'ait aucun rapport, il préférait cette idée.  
Mais il n'empêchait qu'il allait avoir besoin de Steven pour sa phobie. Encore plus quand Elias parla du fait que depuis qu'il avait son objet contraphobique, même quand il ne l'avait pas sur lui, il ne craignait rien.  
Ou pas trop.  
Donc, qu'au final, au bout d'un moment, la phobie partait d'elle-même.

Tony soupira. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, et cela le dérangeait clairement.

Et pourtant, le lendemain, il fit face à Rogers, et, sans aucune envie de ce qu'il allait dire il lâcha :

\- …Ca te dirait de rentrer en voiture avec moi, ces prochains jours ?  
\- Tu sais conduire ?

Etait-ce la seule question que Steve se posait, réellement ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il aurait pu lui demander parfaitement autre chose, du genre « pourquoi » du genre « qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête Stark », mais non, il avait fallu qu'il lui demande, s'il savait conduire. C'était relativement humiliant, à y réfléchir. Même si c'était le cas. Qu'il savait conduire, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.  
Mais Tony avait tenu bon, et s'était dépêché de répliquer :

\- Oui. Mais j'ai un chauffeur.  
\- Et pourquoi moi ? De ce que je sais, on ne s'entend pas forcément  
\- Ne pose pas de questions, je te propose un retour gratuit !  
\- On n'habite pas du tout au même endroit.  
\- Je m'en fiche !

Décidément, Rogers ne pouvait pas se contenter de se taire et de dire oui. Et il était bien sûr hors de question que Tony explique ses raisons. Il y avait de quoi rire, après tout.

Steven sembla rester silencieux. Le brun n'aimait pas que le blond reste à ce point silencieux. Il avait presque l'impression que c'était mauvais pour lui, qu'il allait rire, se moquer de lui, le répéter à tout le monde.  
Mais le capitaine n'avait jamais été comme ça, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête :

\- Très bien. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre que tu mets plus de temps pour rentrer. Et il faut qu'on rentre à la même heure.

Rogers n'était pas idiot : il savait que le type en face de lui aimait les heures supplémentaires, et que de toute évidence, il allait peut-être le faire attendre des heures sans jamais rentrer, alors que le blond aurait pu prendre son bus et vite être chez lui.  
Tony soupira :

\- Ouais ouais, au pire je te le dirais si c'est pas bon.  
\- Tu me le diras ? Du genre, tu viendras me voir, ou…. ?

Stark s'arrêta. Zut. Bien sûr que non, il était idiot. Il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à Steven, dont il ne saurait même pas la localisation, pour lui dire que finalement il ne rentrerait pas en voiture. Déjà, il perdrait du temps, ensuite, ça serait idiot.  
Cela ne pouvait sous-entendre qu'une chose :

\- …Je vais te donner mon numéro.

Steven sembla trouver ça logique, et sorti son téléphone, qui semblait ressembler à une sorte de… Dinosaure ? Pas littéralement, mais clairement, c'était une antiquité. Tony en fut un peu surpris, mais fit avec, et donna son numéro. Le blond lui envoya un message, il y répondit, tout était bon, ils avaient chacun le numéro de l'autre.

\- Bien, sur ce, j'ai cours, peut-être à ce soir, lâcha rapidement Tony.

Et après avoir dit cela, il sembla partir en vitesse. Le brun n'avait pas envie de rester avec Rogers. Il ne l'aimait pas après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ou presque. Ou peut-être qu'il l'aimait un peu quand même. Un peu trop. Eventuellement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y penser.  
Il prit sur lui, souffla un bon coup, et décida d'aller à son cours.

Finalement, leurs rencontres en voiture commencèrent. Le majordome qui s'occupait de Tony, après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, était surpris de le voir partir en voiture, seul. Parce que Tony sembla faire un effort, peu après, pour ne pas avoir l'air « nul à ne pas pouvoir conduire »  
Mais il en était heureux. Cela signifiait après tout peut-être que Tony était un peu guéri de sa phobie, non ?

Vint l'heure d'une nouvelle réunion de groupe. Ce jour-là, Peter et Wade n'étaient pas là, probablement en rendez-vous, puisque leur phobie n'avait plus lieu d'être, et qu'ils passaient surtout pour donner des nouvelles.  
L'animateur parla d'ailleurs du fait que la dernière séance en thérapie de groupe, serait la prochaine pour eux.  
Tony les envia.  
Mais il eut de quoi parler aussi. Il raconta alors comment ces derniers jours s'étaient déroulés.

Et il ne put pas cacher, qu'au fond, cela c'était plutôt bien passé.  
Qu'il parvenait à être en voiture, en tremblant parfois, certes, mais… Mais sinon ? Sinon, il parlait aussi beaucoup avec Rogers. Ou pas du tout. C'était surtout Steven qui amenait la conversation.  
Ou Tony, quand il avait l'impression que l'ambiance était lourde.  
Au fond, ça, il ne le précisa pas, mais il commençait à découvrir que le capitaine n'était pas juste un crétin plein de muscles.

Même s'il n'était pas fort en science, ses idées étaient justes, et il était plutôt intéressant. Plus les jours avançaient, plus Tony prenait du plaisir à lui parler.  
Et il ne le cachait pas vraiment au blond. D'autant que sa phobie diminuait clairement, et qu'il savait d'où cela venait.  
Steven Rogers était réellement son objet contraphobique. Et alors que Peter et Wade quittèrent les réunions, que des nouveaux arrivèrent, qu'Elias avait été envoyé à l'hôpital lors d'un orage où il avait fait une grave attaque de panique, malgré tous ses progrès, Tony s'observa un jour dans le miroir.

Un jour, le lycée allait se finir, bientôt même, et alors que se passerait-il ? Probablement hériterait-il de l'entreprise de son père, et en ce cas ?  
Il n'aurait plus l'occasion de voir Rogers, qui comptait aller travailler à la base militaire de la ville ou même ailleurs. Il n'aurait plus l'occasion de pouvoir le raccompagner dans sa voiture, et toutes ses phobies risquaient de revenir.

Et Tony risquait surtout de perdre quelque chose. Une relation. Une amitié qui se développait de plus en plus. Lui qui avait déjà du mal à se construire ce genre de choses…  
Les vacances de printemps apparurent, et il se retrouva à devoir conduire pour aller au cimetière.  
« Fêter » la mort de ses parents.  
Jarvis fut toujours plus heureux, de voir qu'il y arrivait sans trop se plaindre. Et bien que Tony trembla un peu, il prit conscience que ça allait. Qu'il n'avait plus si peur.

Ses réunions, les autres pratiques qu'il faisaient avec des psychiatres, et probablement le fait de toujours conduire Steven Rogers, l'aidait beaucoup à faire des efforts, à s'améliorer en matière de phobie.  
Il en prit conscience, et se dit que finalement, il n'aurait probablement plus besoin de raccompagner Rogers.  
Que c'était tant mieux.

Mais quelque part, cela lui laissait un arrière-goût de vide, et arrivé au cimetière, il faisait déjà la tête d'enterrement adéquate, mais pas forcément pour les raisons qu'il aurait dû.

Le lundi qui suivit, quand il aperçut le capitaine de l'équipe de football, le fameux Steven Rogers, il se sentit tout crétin. Et surtout, triste.  
Le blond l'aperçu, vit son air hagard, et s'approcha de Stark. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà enfui.  
Au second cours, Tony reçu un SMS de Steve qui lui demandait si tout allait bien.  
Il finit par ne pas lui répondre.

Il était un idiot. Un idiot fini. Au troisième cours, à force de penser à Rogers, il laissa échapper un produit qui fit exploser sa paillasse. Bruce, son voisin en cours, en fut bien surpris. D'habitude, Tony était bien plus concentré.

Mais pas cette fois, parce qu'à présent, il était tourmenté par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. Ou plutôt qu'il n'osait pas nommer.  
Il se retrouva à l'infirmerie, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter, en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas seul. Arrivé avant lui, se tenait Steven Rogers, qui se faisait soigner pour une blessure obtenue à se bagarrer contre un idiot de harceleur qui s'était cru plus malin, et qui faisait du mal à une personne innocente juste avant.  
Du moins c'est ce que Steve expliqua quand Tony osa lui demander.  
Puis, Steve poursuivit :

\- Tout va bien au fait ? Tu avais vraiment l'air mal ce matin.  
\- …Je vais très bien, fit Tony avec un large sourire.

Mais il savait pertinemment une chose, et ça l'effrayait. Steven savait voir dans son regard. Tout. Tous les mensonges, les sourires forcés pour avoir l'air d'un Tony Stark digne de son nom.  
Et quand il vit le regard bleuté de Rogers, Tony comprit qu'il savait qu'il mentait.  
Il détourna le regard.

\- Tony, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Tony serrait les poings.  
Il était un idiot fini, et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Rogers. Ni même à lui-même. Ni même à personne.  
Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il…  
Non. Personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

\- Rien.  
\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis le moi, fit simplement Steve en tapotant son épaule : tu ne dois pas rester seul avec tes soucis comme ça.  
\- Je suis très bien comme je suis, répliqua brusquement Tony

Steve paru rouler des yeux. Probablement que l'habitude de Tony de mentir, le fatiguait un peu. Au fond, Stark pouvait le comprendre, il se fatiguait lui-même trop souvent.

Finalement, Tony préféra se taire, et annonça que le soir même, il ne ramènerait pas Rogers. Plus tard, il pu enfin partir de l'infirmerie, qui était lourde d'une ambiance pesante.  
Ce soir-là, il était dans son laboratoire en compagnie de Peter Parker qui semblait tout heureux. Depuis qu'il avait battu sa phobie, il semblait si joyeux. Tony l'observa un peu, et l'envia.  
Cela sembla probablement se paraître, parce que Peter l'observa, un peu curieux et lui fit :

\- Tout va bien, …Tony ?

Depuis peu, Peter était parvenu à l'appeler juste « Tony » correctement, sans faute.

\- Oui…Non….Ha j'en sais rien.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Forcément, le jeune adolescent était inquiet pour son rôle modèle, et Tony ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui en parler. Il détestait qu'on voie ses faiblesses. Il détestait qu'on se rende compte qu'il n'était pas si fort. Surtout si c'était Peter, dont il connaissait bien l'admiration.  
Tony resta un moment silencieux, continua sa construction, et lâcha soudainement :

\- Dis moi, ça s'est passé comment ta déclaration à Wilson ?  
\- Oh euh…C'était un peu spécial, mais c'était cool.  
\- Ok….

Peter paru ne pas insister, et cela soulagea doucement Tony qui n'avait pas tant envie d'en dire plus.  
Pourtant, un peu plus tard encore, Stark ne put pas s'empêcher et poursuivit :

\- …Comment vous allez faire après le lycée ?  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Peter en levant un peu la tête  
\- Toi et Wilson. Vous vous verrez toujours ?  
\- Si on est encore ensemble ? Bien sûr.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, affirma sans hésitation le jeune garçon avec un sourire.

Tony retourna au silence, et ce, pour le reste de la soirée.  
Réfléchissant à tout un tas de choses, qu'il ne dévoila pas à Peter qui l'observa un peu, intrigué, surtout.

Le lendemain, il croisa encore Rogers. Parce que Steve était partout, bien évidemment.  
C'était faux, bien sûr, mais…C'était désagréable de le revoir, comme ça, là brusquement, alors que Tony n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir assez réfléchi. Il s'efforça d'essayer de l'esquiver.  
Histoire de.

Plus tard, dans un couloir, quand il dû passer devant lui, Tony tenta encore de le fuir. Il rentra dans des gens pour ça, se mêlant à la foule.  
Un peu plus tard, on put voir Stark sécher un cours qu'il avait en commun avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football.  
Puis, il ne donna pas de nouvelles de la journée sur le fait qu'il l'emmenait ou non.

Steve trouva cela étrange, un peu désagréable, et légèrement différent d'avant, quand Tony le suivait partout. Quand Tony le suivait, ce n'était pas sympathique, mais maintenant qu'il le fuyait, ce n'était pas mieux, ça semblait même pire.  
Alors il le confronta. Il alla le coincer presque contre un mur, contre son gré, et tout le consentement du monde. Steve lui-même n'aimait pas faire ça. Mais il avait sincèrement envie de savoir.

\- Il faudrait savoir, Stark. Parfois tu me suis partout, parfois tu me fuis…  
\- ...Je te fuis pas, j'ai des choses à faire, répliqua Stark, semblant vouloir se tenir droit.

Mais au vu du fait que le regard de Tony paru fuir, il semblait évident qu'il n'était pas très crédible dans sa position.  
Steve resta silencieux, un instant, comme une pause et souffla :

\- Tu me fuis clairement, Tony.  
\- Non….  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je te fuis pas !  
\- Alors arrête de m'éviter !  
\- Je t'évites pas !  
\- Tu ne viens même plus me ramener !  
\- Ah ! C'est tout ce qui compte hein ?

Steve recula un peu, en fronçant les sourcils, et secoua lentement la tête :

\- Non. Justement.  
\- …Quoi ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas que ça qui compte, c'est toi, aussi. Je pensais qu'on était amis.  
\- On était pas amis.

Tony voulait qu'ils soient bien plus, alors comme un idiot, il avait lâché cette phrase trop rapidement, alors qu'elle pouvait tout briser.

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait….  
\- Ouais tu penses mal.  
\- Tony…  
\- Lâche moi.

Steve n'avait aucune raison de le tenir plus.  
Mais il s'entendit dire :

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu me fuis ?

Tony garda le silence. Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre au blond, et fini par soupirer un long moment. Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder, et préféra juste dire :

\- Non. Ce n'est pas pour ça.

Le blond fut surpris de cette réponse. Il observa Stark. Ce Stark qui ne semblait avoir peur de rien, sinon des voitures – le capitaine de foot l'avait bien compris – et qui à cet instant, paraissait minuscule. Il ne semblait même pas tant vouloir se défendre.  
Rogers resta silencieux et l'observa un peu plus, avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi alors ?  
\- Je… Non, je ne te le dirais pas. C'est idiot. Laisse tomber. Si tu veux, je te ramène ce soir.  
\- …Tony.  
\- Laisse.

Sauf que Steve ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, s'il te plaît.

Sauf que Tony ne voulait pas vouloir le perdre. Mais qu'il était bien plus léger que ce géant de Rogers, qui paraissait toujours si imposant, même s'il semblait avoir un peu reculé.  
Tony ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

Il y eut un long silence, et Tony l'observa :

\- J'ai des choses à faire.  
\- …Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ?  
\- Non.

Alors, seulement, Steve le laissa. Alors, seulement, Tony se dégagea.  
Et là, ils se séparèrent. Mais alors que Tony voulu partir pour de bon, il fut arrêté par le regard de Steve.  
Celui-ci semblait déçu. Totalement déçu.  
Et c'était pire que la haine, pire que la colère, au fond. C'était la déception. Comme s'il venait de lui faire mal, d'un seul coup.

\- …A ce soir.

Tony s'enfuit mais se sentit mal pour le reste de la journée.  
Clairement, il s'en voulait, clairement, il regrettait. Seulement, s'il avait dit la vérité à Rogers, tout se serait brisé alors, et il ne voulait pas.  
Pourtant, le lendemain, en cours de chimie, et alors que le professeur lui avait fait une remarque du genre « Cette fois, Stark, faites plus preuve de prudence »… Il fit à nouveau exploser sa paillasse.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Tony, lui demanda Bruce un peu inquiet  
\- …Parfaitement.

Il partit rapidement à l'infirmerie. Mais Steve n'y était pas cette fois, et il en fut rassuré. Il eut soudain une idée.  
Il ne pouvait pas regarder Steve en face, parce qu'il l'aimait, comme un idiot. Ce type qu'il avait suivi partout, clairement il le fuyait maintenant.  
C'était idiot, et ça lui faisait du mal. Et puis, même si sa phobie avait bien diminué… Il aimait bien ramener Steve et pouvoir parler avec.  
Il se mit à réfléchir.  
Longuement.

Il pouvait toujours se déclarer et que Rogers ne sache pas que c'était lui. Cela lui ferait peut être un poids en moins sur le cœur. Hochant la tête, il se précipita en dehors de l'infirmerie alors que sa blessure n'avait pas fini d'être soignée.  
Attrapant un papier, un stylo, tentant de masquer au mieux son écriture, il écrivit « Je t'aime, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, et que je n'ai pas envie que tu saches », et il ne signa pas.

Le mettant dans le casier du capitaine, il retourna rapidement en cours, et termina le cours de chimie sans rien faire exploser du tout, cette fois-là.  
Le soir, il paraissait plus souriant, il semblait mieux. Plus libre. C'était comme s'il l'avait dit à Steve, et en plus, celui-ci ne saurait jamais la vérité. Donc il pouvait se sentir rassuré.  
Il alla même le chercher pour le ramener.

\- Hey Steve ! Allez tu viens, on rentre !

Steve lui fit un sourire, comme rassuré que Tony ait cessé de le fuir. Il ne semblait même plus avoir ce regard déçu, et au fond, le brun en fut heureux.  
Il l'amena rapidement dans la voiture, et commença à démarrer celle-ci. Ils partirent donc, un peu en silence, alors Tony lâcha :

\- Et sinon ta journée ?

Mais au lieu de lui dire « eh bien vois-tu mon cher Tony, je suis allé en cours et je me suis entrainé pour le prochain match ! », Steve lâcha :

\- Je t'aime aussi, tu sais.

Tony manqua de faire un écart avec la voiture, tellement son cœur se figea.  
Il se dit qu'il avait mal compris :

\- Ah donc ta journée était super aussi…  
\- Tony. Je sais que c'est toi, le mot, je sais reconnaître ton écriture.

Silence. Tony ne sut pas quoi répondre, se sentit rougir, mis son clignotant, calcula la distance qui les séparait de là à l'appartement de Steve, réfléchit à quoi dire, manqua de s'étrangler en avalant sa salive, secoua la tête, n'osa plus bouger. Il manqua même de freiner pour éviter d'avoir un accident.  
Ses mains parurent trembler, mais il savait que ce n'était pas par phobie.

\- Et je t'aime aussi, Tony. Je t'aime. Mais je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce que….  
\- Ca aurait brisé cette entente qu'on a réussi à créer, le coupa Tony  
\- ….Oui. Si jamais il s'avérait que tu ne m'aimais pas en retour. Mais j'aime…Ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois. Ces voyages jusqu'à chez moi. Tout ça. Et même avant.  
\- Comment ça, même avant ?

Tony ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour parler sans décéder d'un arrêt cardiaque, de trop de surprise.

\- Même avant, quand tu me méprisais, tout ça. Tu avais un côté insupportable, mais je t'ai toujours trouvé intéressant et différent. J'ai toujours vu, que derrière ton impression d'être le meilleur, il y avait parfois des moments où ça n'allait pas, et que tu parvenais pourtant, à tout cacher. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, Tony.

Une tomate pouvait rougir devant la couleur rouge de Tony.  
Il finit par ralentir, freiner, s'arrêter sur le bas-côté. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas devant l'appartement de Steve.

\- Tu m'aimes, donc.  
\- Oui, et toi, aussi, tu m'aimes. Ce mot, dans mon casier, c'était toi.  
\- …Oui.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu me fuyais.  
\- … Bien joué Captain Obvious…  
\- Qui ?  
\- Rien, laisse.

Parfois, le manque de pop culture de Rogers était navrant. Mais là, cela fit sourire Tony doucement.

\- Laisse.

Il répéta ça, alors qu'il se sentit libéré, mieux, heureux. Steve l'aimait, après tout.  
Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien profiter du fait qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il se pencha vers le blond, et celui-ci le laissa faire.  
Ils eurent leur premier baiser dans une voiture.  
Un psychologue aurait dit que tout cela avait beaucoup de sens en matière de guérison de phobie.

* * *

Le lycée se terminait. Mais avant cela, l'équipe de football du lycée avait un match à donner. Une finale, même, qui pourrait déterminer si Steven Rogers aurait une bourse ou non.  
De fait, il était presque stressé, mais il avait son petit ami, Anthony Stark pour le soutenir. Depuis que les deux sortaient ensemble, ils semblaient encore plus intouchables.  
Justin Hammer pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'allait pas réussir à obtenir la réputation de Tony. Ni à la ternir d'ailleurs.

De fait, Tony n'allait plus aux réunions pour les phobies. Mais il en avait encore quelques échos, et décida de faire quelque chose, en rapport avec eux. D'abord, il utilisa son argent de poche, pour le donner au centre qui s'occupait d'organiser des réunions. Autant dire qu'avec ça, ils purent améliorer largement leur service.  
Ensuite, il les invita au match de Rogers.

Ce jour-là, jour de match, les gradins étaient pleins. Mais pas que d'élèves, puisque le petit Elias, Beth et d'autres se tenaient sur les sièges qui composait le stade où se jouait le match.  
Assis à côté entre son petit ami et son meilleur ami, se tenait aussi Peter Parker. Il tenait la main de Wade et souriait à Ned.  
Tout le monde était enthousiaste à l'idée de ce fameux match qui s'annonçait complètement incroyable.

Bien vite, le match commença.  
Là, les joueurs s'affrontèrent avec force, et autant de fairplay que possible. Tony, assis, entouré de tout le monde, ne regardait pourtant que Rogers. Son Steve à lui. Qui l'avait bien aidé, et qu'il aimait comme jamais.  
Quand il le vit avoir quelques difficultés, il se mit à crier :

\- Allez Rogers, plus de nerfs !

Et tout le monde autour de lui, encouragèrent alors Steve.

Bien sûr, ce fut l'équipe de leur lycée qui gagna. Et haut la main en prime.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au restaurant, invité par l'argent de poche de Stark – qui semblait infinie -. Tous les anciens phobiques, ou les actuels, qui s'observaient avec un sourire, fiers de leurs efforts.  
Wade plaisantait et enquiquinait Tony, Tony lui rétorquait avec classe, Elias mangeait doucement en avouant son admiration à Peter, Beth faisait connaissance avec Steve.

C'était une fin simple, bien adorable où tout était bien, qui finissait bien. Mais après tout, cela montrait, que même une phobie pouvant alors provoquer des crises d'angoisses, tout aussi idiote soit elle, pouvait avoir une fin.  
Et une fin plusqu'heureuse.  
Une véritable, fin.

Fin

Scène post générique

Il était assis sur sa chaise, hésitant. C'était sa meilleure amie qui lui avait conseillée, après s'être un peu moquée de lui. Mais il savait qu'elle ne se moquait jamais complètement.  
Qu'elle le faisait avec plus de douceur qu'elle le voulait bien.

Observant ceux qui l'entourait, soufflant un bon coup, il se lâcha :

\- … Donc, hm…Bonjour, moi, c'est Clint Barton… Et haha. Vous allez trouver ça totalement idiot…Mais ma phobie, c'est l'eau.

Le groupe était nombreux, et ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était la bouteille d'eau que tenait l'animatrice.  
Il avait bien envie d'envoyer une flèche dessus.  
Il entendit un petit rire.  
Se tourna. Une silhouette d'un adolescent, d'un gamin, qui le fixait.

\- T'as peur de l'eau ? Trop fort !  
\- Pietro, soit gentil avec le nouvel arrivant. Surtout que toi tu ne peux rien dire, tu as peur des escargots.  
\- Ouais ouais….

Clint sut à cet instant, que ses réunions allaient probablement être plus mouvementés que prévu.


End file.
